The Beauty in You
by Amby-chan
Summary: This is a Sailor Moon type retelling of the Beauty and the Beast fairy tale. An interesting new romance with some action and lotsa suspense!
1. The Bestial Rampage

The Beauty in You  
by Lady Amber  
  
DISCLAIMERS: Standard disclaimers apply. You all know 'em by heart.   
EMAIL: Goes HERE: amby-chan@sailormoon.com  
NOTES: Yes I knooooooooow another romance.. Can't help it. Can't wait to see what I put the young lovers in question through now huh? *G* Heehee.. I can't wait...   
And this first chapter's kind of stupid. Be patient and bear with me.. Hopefully you'll be kind enough to read all the way through it before you judge me.. Thanks!   
Japanese words will be followed by [*and the translation].. ok?   
This was really inspired by Disney's The Beauty and The Beast, and one particular Sailor Moon fanfic I read out there about the beast that resides in us all.. Whoever you are (I can't remember where I read it or WHO wrote it anymore *GR*) Thank you for such an inspiration!  
Some strong language used. Not much. Some gore. Again not much.. It's only for emphasis of the main points in the story ok?   
  
Now, ENJOY!  
  
Chapter One: Juuban Senior High, Monday Morning;  
"Konnichiwa[*hello], my name is Kofukuno Kagi. My mother and I moved here from upper Japan. She works as a secretary for the Destiny Enterprises. I hope I will find good friends in this school." The girl bowed to them all. There was a polite chorus of "Konnichiwa Kagi-san." And Kagi took her seta. Usagi snuck a look at her under her arm.   
Kagi was VERY pretty no doubt about it. She had dark violet eyes that fairly sparkled with happiness, and short, curly auburn hair. She exuded a kind of joy that made everyone around her feel happy for no reason at all.. Kagi was already getting surreptitious looks from the boys, and she'd probably be inundated at lunch with boys wanting to simply "show her around".   
"We have more things to work on than impressing our new student children." Miss Onnathoo chided, noticing that all eyes were on Kagi. [AN: Onna is woman, and thoo is butterfly.. Just thought that was relevant Heehee!] Slowly the class turned back to their studies.   
All but Usagi. She stared at Kagi, trying to imagine where she'd seen the girl before.. She seemed so familiar. But if Kagi had indeed come from upper Japan, where would Usagi have seen her?   
Unable to tear her eyes away, Usagi watched from underneath her arm as Kagi looked around. Seeing no one right then looking at her, she wiped her eyes, shaking her hand away from her as if appalled, sadness evident on her face before her carefully constructed mask slipped back up.   
Usagi watched two crystal clear tears fall to the ground.   
  
Chapter Two: The abandoned Hangecu Tower, Monday night;  
The night was so soothing. Unlike the harshness of the day, it welcomed him and embraced him. It neither flinched away at the touch of his paw nor hid from the fiery cold gaze of his diamond clear steel colored eyes. He growled softly, staring out over the city, his paws folded in front of him.   
His gaze was like ice, like a sudden blizzard on a summer day they froze the soul down to the quick, like a snake's bite poison it paralyzed with fear. His fur was a rich shade of tan, light with streaks of black in it.   
He stared down from his vantage height at the masses below him. He looked at the people, all so normal, so lively. They lived normal lives, accepted in the world they'd been born into.   
He'd been like them once. He'd had a healthy young body, toddling and happy. His memories of that time had faded as his hopes had over the past hundred years. How could he keep hoping when he was shunned? Hated?   
He could rise, he knew it, and descend the flights of stairs to the dark foyer. And there he would don his disguise. He could only make himself human, a normal human, for a few hours at most, but those few hours were all that kept him sane. Through the undying eyes of the damned he watched as the humans lived and died, warred and negotiated, loved and hated. They could feel.. they could feel what he could not.   
Damn that fae Queen. Damn her to the blackest abyss of Hell and back. Damn her for ruining his life. Damn her for cursing him. Damn her!   
As whenever he thought of her, his blood began to boil. He rose and paced, his cruel, curved claws digging into the frayed, bare carpet. He was the only one who came here anymore.. It was his home. He'd worked long and hard to keep it the way it was.. Empty.   
Unable to return to his rest, he swept away from the windows, his eyes casting over the small room, his room. His eyes fell on a small pedestal in the middle of the room. On top of the pedestal sat a beautiful, crystal clear orb. And in the middle of that orb was a rose, glowing with a faint red light. Three petals lay on the bottom of the orb, and the others were starting to look ready to fall.   
"I'm doomed." He whispered, pressing his great, cruel looking paw against the orb. "I'm going to die.. DAMN YOU FAE!!" He suddenly roared, his great gaping maw glistening with razor sharp teeth.   
And out on the street, people paused at the faint, echoing sound, their eyes going to the building that stood like a dead flower among the living garden of Tokyo, the haunted Hangecu Tower.   
  
Chapter Three: Downtown Tokyo, Tuesday After school;  
"Kagi! Kagi WAIT!" Usagi panted, Naru, Ami, and Makoto on her heels. Kagi turned, her pretty violet eyes wide with surprise. The bright sun light glistened on her hair, giving her a halo of gold. Usagi smiled. "Konnichiwa Kagi-san! I'm Usagi-chan!"   
"Konnichiwa Usagi-san and friends.. I recognize you from class, but not your friends.." She smiled, her hand flying to her chest in an unconscious gesture. "Oh! I'm so sorry! Gomennasaii [*Sorry! pardon me!]!! My name is Kofukuno Kagi. It is a pleasure to meet you." She bowed in greeting.   
Makoto grinned. "Konnichiwa Kagi-san. I'm Kino Makoto. It's a pleasure." The sunlight glinted off her beautiful rose earrings, and even though she towered over Kagi, the girl couldn't help but feel attracted to this tall, friendly warrior.   
Next to her, made even shorter by her friend's height, the blue haired Ami also smiled and bowed. "Konnichiwa Kagi-san. My name is Mizuno Ami and I'm truly delighted to meet you." Kagi smiled; she recognized a scholar when she saw one.   
"Guess I'm last huh?" The red head, slightly taller than Ami, emerald eyes sparkling with mischief, smiled. "Konnichiwa Kagi-san. I'm Osaka Naru.. S'pleasure." She grinned; Kagi liked her also.   
"So guess we're not strangers huh? So.. You been around Tokyo yet? We'd be glad to show you.. I don't have to get home until later, so I'm free!" Usagi grinned and turned at the others. "What about you all?" Kagi didn't mind that Usagi hadn't cleared it with her, she'd welcome a little help getting used to the big city and these girls were incredibly nice.   
"If it's all right, Kagi-san, we have to stop at the Arcade and meet with our other friends, Rei-chan and Minako-chan. They're really nice, you'll like them I'm sure." Makoto said with a big grin.   
"Mother won't get home for another hour. I'd be very pleased to have you as company." Kagi said with a grin. "Let's go find your friends."   
  
Chapter Four: Later that night;  
Kagi yawned widely. "Wow,.. all that shopping has really worn me out. Usagi, where are we?" At her side she carried two or three bags, bulging with the things she'd bought and that had been bought for her. Next to her, similarly laden, Usagi frowned at the road signs they were passing, her black cat Luna on her shoulder. Kagi reached over and stroked the cat, who purred at her before returning to sleeping.   
Kagi grinned while Usagi sighed in frustration. "Um. um.. actually I don't know. I don't usually come down this way. I usually go the longer way 'cause that goes past Mamo-ch- Umm.. um.." She cut off, blushing as Kagi giggled.   
"Mamo-chan? Is this that big secret you guys were teasing me about? You don't have to be ashamed that you have a boyfriend.. Where I come from it's perfectly alright." Kagi blinked at Usagi; the girl's sweatdrops had only grown larger. It seemed to Kagi that even Luna was sweatdropping.   
"Well.. It's just that he's um.. a lot older than me.. But that's not why I didn't want to tell you.. See, my Mom and Dad don't know about Mamo-chan, so.. if you could kind of not tell them that'd make it a whole lot easier for both of us.."   
Kagi laughed. "Don't worry I won't say anything.."   
"Oh good.." Usagi grinned, and the two girls laughed together. Suddenly they were cut off as a howl echoed through the night. Usagi glanced at Kagi, who'd paled slightly.   
"What was that?" Usagi was staring at a building with wide eyes, and Kagi followed her gaze. "Oh my god." Kagi said in awe. The Hangecu was the tallest building in that part of the town. It had once been a beautiful building, but now it was nothing but forbidding. The massive Gothic structure seemed watchful and dark, even the gargoyles on the roof glared down on the passers-by with vengeful eyes. Usagi's own eyes grew round and she caught hold of Kagi's arm, pulling her quickly along.   
"That's the Hangecu. It's haunted.. Once, some kids went in. They never came back out.. People say that there's a tortured soul wandering in the halls and that it kills anyone who goes in.. And sometimes, on the full moon, the spirit will come out and abduct young girls. They say it feeds off their blood like a vampire until he's done and then he releases them. Then they come out, but they've already been lost, babbling about the Beast who lives within.. The Beast of Hangecu Halls." Usagi whispered at a confused Kagi.   
Kagi frowned, pulling Usagi to a stop. "But Usagi-chan, those are just stories.. aren't you too mature to believe in things like that? There are no such things as ghosts." Usagi stared at the Hangecu.   
"Funny, that's what those kids said before they went in there.. No one ever heard from them again." Kagi looked at Usagi with highly arched eyebrows, disbelief written on her face. But, one glance back at the tortured building made her think twice. She didn't for one second believe the ghost stories, but still..   
"Ok.. let's go home now ok Usagi-chan?" Kagi said. Usagi nodded, her normally cheery voice grave, and the two girls continued on their way.   
  
Chapter Five: Hangecu, Tuesday at midnight;  
He watched them go through lidded teal eyes, watching as the pitiful humans scurried away from his sanctuary. Resisting the temptation to howl again and see how fast they could run, he turned back to the orb. His paw rested on it, his claws lightly scraping over it.  
His eyes raised to stare at the darkening sky. Clouds were gathering on the horizon. Good, maybe it would storm tonight. He'd be able to go out, slip into the shadows and watch the humans through his eyes. He liked it when it stormed; it made him feel at one with nature, the storm within reflected by the storm without.   
He stared back at the orb, lowering his eyes to count the petals. There were only nine left.. The rose had begun to shed; he was doomed. He'd not found out how to break the curse and now he never would. That damned fae would have her laugh at HIS expense.   
He snarled. Over a century of living and not a single good sign! He'd never made any progress. All the magic and the sorcerers had failed. All the herbs and potions and rituals had failed. All of the scientific technology had failed. Everything.. he had nothing left.   
The coldness in his heart grew.   
The fae had cursed him because he'd scorned and manipulated the peasant folk.. She'd been "worried" for them, as if he couldn't see through her ruse! She cared not for the mortals, she just wanted a good laugh and some amusement.   
She'd cursed him because of these people.. Now THEY would pay.   
He slipped out of the room and down the stairs, teal eyes glowing red, as red as the blood he'd spill tonight.   
  
Chapter Six: Kofukuno Residence, Midnight Tuesday;  
Kagi sighed, turning over to stare out her window. The moon had risen full and gleaming over the city, her beautiful face reflected in the glass windows and the faces of those within. Her auburn curls spilling over the pillow like a river of bronze, she sighed again, breathing in the quiet, still night air, deep and calming.   
She was scared silly of this new place, this new city. Why had her mother made them move? She hadn't been loved at their last home, but at least she'd been tolerated. Now, they were here, in Tokyo, the capital of the land of the Scrutinous. What faults would the people here find in her?   
Would they laugh at her because of her father? Or would they find out about her mother first? She knew it wouldn't be long before they found out about her, about the "mysteries" she possessed, and then the lovely, unknown image would fade and she'd simply be just another one of the outcasts.   
"I am the Key. The Key to Happiness.." She whispered, tears in her eyes. "I am my own Key. I am my own Key to Happiness.." The words came unbidden into her head; this was a lullaby her mother used to sing to her. She sighed once more and rose, unable to sleep.   
She turned slightly, catching sight of her reflection in the mirror. She was pale normally, but in the moonlight she was nothing but a ghost in the mirror staring back at herself, the shade of reality that was but an illusion.   
Her mother snored from her place on the sofa. Kagi sighed and leaned over to pull the covers up around the sleeping woman. Her face looked so peaceful when she slept; it was the only time that Kagi could ignore the lines of weariness and worry around her mother's almond brown eyes, the slight droop to her auburn curls. Kagi had gotten her curls from her mother, her eyes from her father.. or at least she thought so.   
She hadn't known her father and her mother never spoke of him. What little she knew she'd gleaned from family friends, her mother herself, or had figured out on her own. She knew her father's name from her birth certificate: Kofukuno Koori. He had met Inseki Subasa when he'd apparently come to talk to Subasa's boss. Subasa had been working as a secretary for Destiny's Enterprises until she'd been fired a week after marrying Koori. That had been when her mother's luck had steadily worsened. Koori disappeared under mysterious circumstances one night soon after. The police had never found any leads or anything to tell them what had happened to him. So Kagi had grown up, fatherless for most of her life, with only half remembered dreams of her father to say that her mother wasn't lying and that Kagi hadn't just appeared one day. Her mother had finally resorted to taking a day job at a nearby factory: making calendars while she sought desperately to put her college degree in accounting to good use.  
Kagi leaned over and brushed some of her mother's bangs from her eyes and turned away, walking to the window. She pressed the palm of her hand against the pane of glass, watching her breath create steam-patterns on the glass.   
A shadow flickered across her face and she frowned, looking up. If it was that tabby cat again.. She thought viciously. She wasn't going to put up with any more midnight serenades. Her mother had work to do and she couldn't do it when she'd been kept up at night by a scraggly old tom cat. Suddenly purposeful, she slipped on her jacket and slippers and grabbed a skillet from the stove, quietly exiting the small, two room apartment.   
The night was chill; she could see her breath on the air. She stood on the sidewalk for a moment, looking around. A sudden shadow to her right brought her gaze around as she strode purposefully towards the alley.   
She followed the shadow, growling about what she was going to do to that stupid tom cat, when suddenly, she realized the moon was no longer shining and that it had suddenly got a lot colder and a lot scarier. She glanced up to see thick storm clouds obscuring the moon. She bit her lip, looking around. Now she was sorry for following the shadow, for now all the shadows looked forbidding and ready to pounce.   
She suppressed the notion that the shadow had called its friends and were now going to attack her, shaking her head at her childishness.   
She bit off a scream as a can in back of her rattled to the ground, whirling around, her frying pan at the ready. There, in the darkness cast by a stack of boxes, something was lurking.  
The single streetlight cast a round circle of light on the pavement but no more, and it was this light that she stepped into, her frying pan held high. She could hear breathing, heavy and quick, like the breathing of a wounded animal. "Who's there?" She called softly, her eyes wide. "I mean it, .. who's there?"   
Something furry brushed against the back of her bare legs and she gasped in surprise, lashing out with her frying pan -- hitting absolutely nothing. The tom cat she'd been after screeched in a protest, yanked his tail out from underneath her foot and took off like lightning into the alleyway behind her.   
She gasped, on hand on her chest, breathing heavily in shock. "STUPID CAT!" She yelled after it in a fit of righteous indignency. Her skillet had flown out of her hand when she'd flung it back and she, with great reluctance, started after it. It was the only skillet she had and there way no money to replace it.   
She found it half buried underneath a stack of fallen cans. "How did you get here? I don't remember hearing these cans collapse.." She frowned; the cans would have made noise fit to raise the dead. She reached for it, pulling it out gently. The cans protested with a rattling, and she froze.   
Her hand had just brushed something rather warm and furry.   
  
Chapter Seven: Earlier that night, Clearaven Park;  
He fed on the scent, the smell of their fear, the palpable feel of it. He could taste it on the air. From the policemen who shot metal bullets at him to the people he hunted. It floated on the breeze, ambrosia to his released hate and anger, all of which had been building up in him.   
He would kill these mortals that were responsible for destroying his life. He could then die knowing that he had repaid the fae in what she had done to him.   
He leaped from the top of a building to the ground, four stories below, like a cat leaping off of a couch, landing light as if he'd simply been hopping along. His stormy teal eyes glowed as he stalked through the streets. A door in front of him opened and a young girl in her teens ran out into the street, her blue eyes wide, followed by a boy, a man and a woman.   
"USAGI STAY BACK!" The woman screamed, reaching out for the girl who was slowly walking towards him, the being colored death by shadows, his glowing eyes like beacons drawing her.   
He stared, at first in fear but then in increasing anger as she stepped into the circle of light in front of him. "Fae.." His growl broke through the silence, his hackles rising like the crest on a cockatoo, but his warned of death not song. She was the damned fae!! His growl stopped her, she looked amazed that he could talk.   
"You.. you're that damned fae.. So you've come to see how your little amusement has worked out? Well you hag, you will not curse me again! I've weeks to live yet, and I intend to live them.. In the blood of those responsible for this!" The steady click-clack of his claws on the pavement was like a death march, but to her credit, she didn't back of, simply straightened.   
"Mom, Dad, please.. Go get help." She said calmly to the humans in back of her. He growled in hideous amusement as, with out a word, they turned and fled, to find the humans with the fire-spitting tubes.   
"Don't worry fae.. When I'm done with you I'll hunt them down. I'll kill them too.. Do you like that? Do you like the idea of that?" His growl sent shivers down her spine.   
"I won't let you." Her voice was soft but calm and deadly. This brought him up short. He shook his furry head, blood streaked mane rippling. Her eyes were wide as she slowly turned in a circle, following him as he pace around the outside edge of the light, never stepping into the light, never revealing herself.   
"Now you're threatening me? Well fae, don't worry. I'll kill you very slowly and painfully."   
"LISTEN!" Usagi burst out in anger. "I am NOT a fairy! I'm not this FAE person! My name is Tsukino Usagi!" Her eyes narrowed, darkening a bit with her anger. "Who are you? And what do you want? I'm not this fae.. you've got the wrong girl."   
"Tsukino Usagi.. I remember you.. Yes.." A feral laugh rippled through the air, fairly crackling with the tension between the two. "You were one of the ones I'd singled out. You could have saved me you know? And then I wouldn't be here would I? You could have broken the curse but no.. all you wanted was to cling to your frickin' Mamo-chan.." Now his voice rose in bitter mockery of her tone, the insults raining down on her, stinging like bees. "Oh Mamo-chan you're so strong.. Don't care that I'm a little pip-squeak who can do nothing but worry about my own shallow little problems! You brushed me off as if I was nothing but a gnat, laughed at me and scorned me.. But then again that's just normal for a pampered little mouse like you!"   
Her eyes widened as she stared at him. "You're the man that hit on me at the Arcade aren't you? but.. But how can you be him? You're.. you're a.. a.."   
"A monster?" His voice was low, bitter, deadly. "A beast? A freak? A monstrosity? Go ahead, I've heard them all.. A hundred years' existence of insults such as this looking like this and I've basically got them memorized.. Humans think of the cruelest things to say don't they? But of course, you would know seeing as you're one of those humans!"   
"I'm.. I'm sorry, I didn't know I hurt you like that.. But you.. you were so RUDE! And arrogant!" She suddenly snapped, going from apologetic to angry in two seconds flat. "You shouldn't have been so self-centered and egotistical.. Have you ever thought that it's not the beast on the outside people are criticizing huh?" His silence told her she'd hit home. "Maybe it's not your appearance that's making everyone hate you. Maybe .. just maybe it's YOU!!"   
"The beauty and the beast within." His voice was distant, as if thinking back to a past time. "NO!!!" He suddenly roared, a sound so deafening it sent Usagi to her knees. She gasped and scrambled back away from him.. back into the shadows.   
He seized his chance and leaped, the light catching the cruel fangs and claws outstretched to kill. She screamed, rolled away from him. He hit the pavement with nothing more than a whisper and was gone, back into the darkness, the utter blackness of the night.   
Her hand closed around her locket. "MOON COSMIC POWER!" She yelled out and the shadows were lit by the brilliance of her transforming. She heard him hiss in anger, fighting back into the shadows more.   
Super Sailormoon straightened, her blue eyes gazing into the depths as if she could penetrate them.   
"What are you?" He hissed.   
"I am the Champion of Love and Justice, Upholder of the Law and Protector of the Innocents! I'm the future ruler of the Moon Kingdom, SAILOR MOON! I'm the punisher of evil, so prepare to pay for your crimes!" For some reason this challenge, ringing out into the night gave her strength as she faced the shadow. It had grown; now it.. he was as tall as her, with a roughly humanoid form. Her eyes widened slightly in horror. "What are YOU?"   
"A Beast." He said, and before she could even blink, his claws were digging into her flesh, his breath hot on her face. She hit the ground hard, her scarlet blood bright against her Sailor fuku.   
"Ah.." She gasped, propping herself up on one elbow, glancing around with wide eyes. And then, a roar echoed through the clearing again and he was flying through the air towards her. She had the hideous impression that he was nothing but shadows, so closely did the darkness hold his frame, except his burning, teal eyes.   
And then.. "MARS FLAME SNIPER!!" The beam of fire slammed into his side; the smell of burnt hair drifted to Sailormoon's nose. "Watch it Beast, you've got more than just Sailormoon to deal with! I'm SAILORMARS The Sailor of Fire!"   
It was only when Sailorjupiter stepped forward did they realize that Sailormoon had fainted and that Beast was gone, disappeared back into the shadows.   
"Where'd he go?" Sailorjupiter growled. "What a coward! He can't even face us, he can only pick on innocent bystanders." Her hands clenched into fists, face livid with rage.   
"Calm down Sailorjupiter, we have more important things to worry about, like Sailormoon and how badly she's hurt. Sailormars' Flame Sniper injured him severely.. I don't think he'll be getting very far very quickly." Sailormercury said as she stepped forward, always the calm voice of reason. She bent down next to Sailormoon. "I don't think she's hurt bad, it was more just the concussion of impact."   
The sound of people rushing towards them made them glance at each other. Sailorvenus sighed. "Ok everyone,.. Let's get down to business.. Handling the anxious parents."   
  
Chapter Eight: Alleyway near Kofukuno residence, Tuesday after midnight;  
She backed up into the circle of light, staring with wide eyes at the cans. "It's just a cat, it's just a cat.." But her gut instincts were saying it was far more than a cat. "Doggy? Puppy?" She whistled halfheartedly using dry lips. The bundle didn't move.   
She swallowed. Suddenly, it moved, moaning. "Please.. help..me.." The voice floated to her. She gasped.  
"It speaks!!" She didn't know who she was talking to, only that she was talking. "Ok.. what could it be? Human.. Must be a guy with a furry shirt on.." She said, trying to convince herself.   
Kagi swallowed again, trying to bring any moisture at all to her dry throat. Her tongue felt stiff and unmovable, just like the rest of her it'd been paralyzed by fear.   
"Ok.. Ok.. It needs help.. It's hurt.. What do I do? Responsible, able, caring individual me.. Me who doesn't want to end up doggy food.. Wait, wait no, I said that this was NOT a dog it's a human now that human needs some help, what do I do?"   
Her answer came for her, in the form of movement. IT moving to be precise. She stayed, rooted to her spot by fear, as it shook of the cans. The noise rattled her, addling and dulling her already frayed nerves. "Omigodomygodomygodomygod.." She muttered, shrinking down to her knees.   
"I.. won't.. can't hurt you.." He laughed in bitter admittance to this proclamation. "You're lucky you'll.. be.. spared.." Her chest was heaving in fear, eyes wide and face pale. The form stood in the shadows near the cans, leaning against the wall as if support.   
"Spared?" She heard her voice ask, small and meek. The shadow didn't move. Her eyes narrowed slightly as she licked dry lips, forcing them to work. "Mo.. move into the light.." She ordered softly, backing up a bit in an oddly ironic gesture of encouragement.   
It did.  
Slowly he moved towards her, a low, bitter laugh barely reaching her ears. He was standing upright, form roughly humanoid. And then, he stepped into the light.   
She bit her lip so hard in an effort not to scream that a crimson drop of blood welled up against her rose white lips. Beast did not begin to describe him. His feet were long, with vicious, curving claws at the end. He wore ragged, faded pants, ripped and stained with blood. His fur was a reddish tan, the shaggy mane that fell around his neck was golden. His legs were thick and muscular, shaped strangely like a dog's .. no, a tiger's. His chest was broad and muscular, covered by a flimsy, simple white shirt in no better condition than his pants. He wore a black cape around his thick, maned neck, a long brush like brown tail curling slightly behind his legs. Folded across his chest were his arms, his wide, furry paws strangely gold against his white shirt, the claws on the end of his "fingers" shining steel gray. But.. his face was what really caught her eyes.   
His lower canines had been elongated so that they stuck out in front of his lips, upper ones sharpened. His nose was wide, hooked, and flat, like a tiger's. Two twisted horns, black as soot, sat behind two furry, broad ears. His eyes were piercing, teal.. They were like windows to his soul.. A soul filled with bitterness.   
"Oh .. god.." She whispered, one hand flying to her mouth. She stared at him in terror. He looked at her as if he'd expected no more, no.. as if he was waiting for her to cast him out like so many others had.   
But suddenly, his resolve buckled. His eyes rolled up into his head and he fell onto the ground in front of Kagi.   
  
~*~  
Sooooooooo tell me what you think? Think it stinks? Tell me! Think it's got promise?? TELL ME!  
amby-chan@sailormoon.com  
Until next time,   
Amber.   



	2. In Beauty's Care

The Beauty in You  
by Lady Amber  
Part Two   
  
DISCLAIMERS: If you don't know what goes here.. I have one word for you: I D I O T .. :D Sorry!   
EMAIL GOES HERE: amby-chan@sailormoon.com.. Please, just take one or two seconds to tell me what you think.. It doesn't even have to be a complete sentence, it can just be like.. ONE WORD OK??!!   
THANK YOU..   
  
Chapter: Tuesday at Midnight;  
"I can NOT believe I'm doing this.." Kagi whispered to no one, glancing around the small alley, making sure no one saw what she was doing. All she needed NOW was someone to see her.. Then she'd really be in trouble...   
She reached down, pulling up one end of the blanket she'd flung over the makeshift travois she'd made, holding her hand in front of Beast's (as she'd dubbed him) nostrils to make sure he was still breathing. It was a crude but serviceable method. It didn't appear he'd been hurt seriously, simply it'd been a big shock to his system. She wondered where he'd gotten such a large burn from, and how.. But her questions would wait until she got HIM back to the apartment..   
She'd been frozen with fear when he collapsed at her fear, simply staring at him not knowing what to do. But then, common sense took over and she started to run.   
Started to.   
She'd come back.. She couldn't just LEAVE him there,.. could she? He was hurt, and obviously not dangerous now anyway.. Arguing with herself, and unable to believe that she was doing what she was doing, she'd made herself a travois out of two poles and a role of duct tape, using an old frayed blanket to hide her luggage from view.   
She'd have to put him in the apartment next to hers; it had a bed and a heater, and was vacant.. It would suit his needs until he was recovered sufficiently to.. to what? Leave? Would he follow his instincts, thank her, and then kill her?   
No,.. She thought firmly. Don't think about that. Just get him back to the apartment.. Just get him there and take one day at a time. She was glad now that she'd gotten that part time job at the local ice cream shop near the apartment.. She'd planned to save the money for emergencies but.. This was as close to an emergency as one'd get.   
The apartment they'd chosen had an old, but workable elevator. And no desk clerk. She breathed a sigh of thanks to whatever gods were watching and abandoned the travois.  
It took all of her strength to get him off of the travois, up the few stairs and into the lobby and finally into the elevator. She collapsed in the corner, her back against the wall, watching the steady rise and fall of his chest as the elevator slowly took them up. The brief respite was all she needed; she wasn't the strongest girl in the world but neither was she a weakling.   
She checked to make sure no one was in the halls, prayed for her good luck to continue, and pulled him out of the elevator, down the hall, past her door, and into the apartment. It was cold inside; she could see her breath, but she flipped on the heater. If the landlord didn't pay attention to what apartments were using heat, they could get away with it.   
She heaved him onto the bed and then collapsed onto the couch, her chest heaving. He was HEAVY, far taller and bulkier than she. She shivered slightly, breathing deeply until she realized her work was only halfway done.   
She got the first aid kit from her apartment and bandaged his wound up, glancing at his hideous face. It wasn't so bad.. She thought suddenly. If you didn't know him when he was awake, he wouldn't be so scary. He's just so cold and bitter, so completely animal that it makes him scarier than he is.  
Finally, pulling a blanket over him, she allowed the fatigue she'd been fighting to take control of her, and curled up on the couch, falling asleep quickly.   
  
Chapter Two: Cherry Hill Temple, Early Wednesday morning;   
"Hurry this up.. It's cold out here and I have to get to school.. I can't believe you made us get up this early just to discuss what happened last night!! Can't we do this later, like.. after school? A girl like me needs her beauty sleep.." Usagi whined, bouncing from one foot to the other, her pigtails glistening in the predawn gray.   
Rei's eyes narrowed. "Odango atama, if you don't stop whining I'm going to smack you." The other three girls sighed.   
"NOT NOW guys," Minako said firmly. "Now, Ami-chan, were you able to get a fix on his signal." She turned to look at the blue haired girl, who had her minicomputer out and was tapping on it furiously.   
"Sorry minna-san[*equivalent to "guys"], but I haven't been able to get a reading on him. If it.. HE was truly a NegaBeing, this new program I've designed should pick him up in a minute. But he's nowhere to be found." She looked at the others apologetically, shrugging.  
Makoto sighed, grinding her fist in the palm of her hand. "If I ever find that flea-bitten freak show, I'll show him who's boss.. I don't care if he ISN'T a Negabeing, NO ONE does that to Usagi-chan while I'm around!"   
"Speaking of your shoulder, Usagi-chan, is it alright now?" Minako turned to her friend. Usagi nodded, flexing her arm and feeling the bandages bit into her skin.   
"My mom and dad were incredibly upset with me.. They kept lecturing me "You could have been killed" and "why didn't you let your FATHER stall?" And so on.. I'm grounded again, which isn't fair 'cause I probably saved their lives!" She sniffed loudly.   
"That's not important." Luna's voice drifted to them from the ground below them. They looked down to see Artemis and Luna standing between them, serious looks on their faces. Usagi was glad to see her cat safe and sound. After last night, Luna had gone to fetch Artemis and go on a scouting mission to see if they themselves couldn't find the monster.   
"Find anything?" Minako asked hopefully. Luna and Artemis shook their heads.   
"We followed his trail as far as we could, but not even we can leap two stories onto a roof.." Artemis said with a small shake of his head. "I wonder why he attacked last night..."   
"What was the total count?" Rei asked softly.   
"He didn't kill anyone, thank kami, but he injured close to twenty people, a couple of them seriously. They wrote about it in the papers today," Ami said factually.   
"I hear that the government sent out for bounty hunters to come into the city. They're going to hire someone named Bounty James.. He's a really big game hunter, they say he's the best." Makoto said softly, looking up at the sky. "I don't know, but I somehow doubt he'll find anything."   
"I don't know Makoto-chan. They say he can find anything if he's got reason too. I think we should just relax and let him take it. If he can't find anything or if we come up against the monster again, we'll take things into our own hands." Rei said.   
Luna nodded. "I agree. Let's lay low; but keep your eyes open." She smiled, looking at the girls. The sun had risen while they were talking. "Now,.. isn't it time for school?"   
Usagi groaned.   
  
Chapter Three: Wednesday morning, Apartment 436b;  
Where was he? What happened? He groaned, slowly coming to his senses. He was on his back, on something soft, and it was warm. He sat up, and a blanket fell off of him to the ground. Blinking against the light that had awakened him, he sniffed the air.   
There was someone else in here.. And here certainly wasn't his lair. With a jolt last night's events rushed back to him and he tensed. Where was he?? He rose from the bed with feline grace, padding to the ground.   
He heard a soft groan, and was instantly on guard, ears laid back, hackles up. Nothing happened, so he slowly crept over towards the sound. He raised himself up onto his back legs, and looked over the back of the sofa. Curled up in a ball, her auburn hair shining gently in the light of the dawn, was the girl from last night, sleeping peacefully.  
Had she brought him here? Why? Why hadn't she simply left him where he'd been? He shook his head. It didn't matter. She'd saved him, so he'd let her live. He dropped to all fours and started towards the window, intent on being back in his lair by the time the shadows disappeared totally.   
A sudden, searing pain doubled him over, a low moan of pain escaping from his throat. He hissed in anger. Those stupid Sailor Scouts! He'd get them for this insult.  
"What are you doing? You're not well enough to be up." He turned to see the girl awake, looking at him. She'd spoken softly, so as not to startle him. He growled at her, his fur rippling with the movements of his supple muscles. She didn't quail back as she had last night, instead she stared at him with .. with pity.. No one had ever looked at him like that. He stared at her, teal eyes wide.   
"I said, what are you doing? You're not leaving are you? Not with that wound.. You should be sleeping." She rose, dropping her blanket on the ground and walking towards him. She wasn't afraid, he realized with a start. Even on all fours he towered over her, yet she talked to him as calmly as she would a little child.   
"You're not my keeper." He growled, pleased to see her jump slightly at the sound of his grating, harsh voice.   
"No, but I am the one responsible for saving your life." She countered just as stubbornly. She stood in front of the window, blocking his way. He sat, his tail curling around his feet, staring at her through narrowed eyes. She stared back.   
"So you are.." He said softly. "But I do not.. no, WILL not listen to a whelp like you. You're just a naive little school girl.. Get out of the way." He gestured with his paw for her to move aside. She didn't.   
"No," she said firmly, softly. "You are injured. If you go back out there, you'll be killed for sure!" She paused a moment, her violet eyes regarding him, a defiant tilt to her chin. "You know I'm right. If you could barely walk across the floor, how do you expect to walk across the city? That includes jumping, climbing, running, leaping.. You'd only make it worse for yourself." Her hands balled into fists, and she spread her feet, fists on her hips.   
"Get out of my way." He returned, ignoring what she'd said earlier. It was true, but he'd never admit that, especially not to a tiny whelp like her...   
"FINE!" She yelled, flinging the window open. "Go! I did my part, it's your fault if you end up in some freak show or circus or something.." She was so persistent, the damned girl, he thought as he brushed past her, sparing her a glance with his teal eyes.   
He put his front feet on the window, and started to twist around to dig his hind claws into the wood to give him leverage to start his ascent to the top, but the motion pulled on his wound. He stopped, curling back defensively again, eyes closed, hissing in anger.   
"Told you so." She said softly. "Now.. will you please just stay here for today? You can leave tonight, if you can leave without pain." He looked at her. Why was she helping him? He'd almost killed her..   
"Why?" He rasped. "Why are you helping me?" The question seemed to take her by surprise. She looked at him, the defiant set of her shoulders melting a little, a soft smile hovering over her lips.   
"I don't know," she said in a very small, very soft little voice. She shrugged. "I guess it's because I couldn't just leave you there, lying in the middle of the alley.. The thought of you in a freak show or in a government laboratory made me sick. Those things always made me feel like I was going to puke."   
He stared at her. "Fine," he said after a long pause. "Fine, I'll stay here, but only until tonight, and not because you said so." He sniffed haughtily. "Because I don't want to risk being seen in daylight." He moved past her, a soft growl rumbling in his chest, and, ignoring the burning pain, climbed up onto the bed, curled up, and feigned sleep.   
He watched through slitted eyes as she looked at him for a moment, and then shook her head. "I have school but I'll be back later with some food for you. Stay here and keep quiet and DON'T BE SEEN." She opened the door, looked out, and then left.   
He opened his eyes and stared after her thoughtfully, wondering why she was doing what she was doing.. Why had she helped him? He really didn't think it was simply because she didn't want him to be put in some freak show; it didn't bother him, he was going to die soon anyway.   
He yawned, light glistening off his razor sharp teeth like silver, and then curled back up. It was so warm and quiet here; he felt almost content.. In a few short seconds he was almost asleep.   
One last thought entered his mind before he slipped into dreamworld.   
I forgot to get her name...  
  
Chapter Four: Juuban Senior High, Wednesday;  
"Hey! Kagi-chan! Konnichiwa!!" Usagi giggled, running up beside her new friend. Kagi smiled and replied with her own greeting. Usagi peered at the brunette with narrowed eyes. "You look tired. You really should get more sleep.. It's not good for you to be lacking on sleep."   
"And you would know this how Usagi-chan?" Kagi teased gently. Usagi giggled, blushing, waving it away with a flick of her hand. They turned at Naru's call, watching as Naru ran up to them, her green eyes wide.   
"Usagi-chan! Kagi-chan! How are you guys? Did you get attacked last night? It was so scary! My mom got out her gun, and she NEVER gets that out unless she's really scared.."   
Usagi's eyes widened. "That's right Naru-chan, he went right down your street didn't he? Are you ok? I'm fine.. Luckily the police showed up in time to scare it off.."   
"Yeah, they had shields, tranquilizer guns and everything! Our street was like a war zone until like two in the morning! I'll tell you, I'm glad they're calling out Bounty James.. He's going to be here today during lunch! Did you guys want to go watch him get all his stuff out?" Naru replied, holding up a small flyer. Usagi grinned.   
"That sounds like fun! Maybe we'll even get to see him after he kills that monster.. What do you think Kagi-chan.. Kagi-chan? What's wrong?" Kagi was walking beside them, her lips pressed together, pale. Usagi frowned: what was up with her friend?   
"Nothing. I just think it's wrong to kill something that maybe, just maybe is not what everyone thinks!.. I think it's wrong.. I'm not going to watch Bounty James or even support him." Kagi replied tersely. Usagi and Naru stared.   
"But Kagi-chan, it hurt almost twenty people!! Only a monster would do that.. It deserves to die!" Naru replied.   
"No.. No, HE deserves a little compassion. Maybe it's people like you who prompted him to do something like that.. And it's attitudes like that that make this world so cold!" Kagi shot back, her violet eyes dark and angry.   
"What's wrong with you Kagi-chan? You'd think you were on its side!" Usagi put a comforting hand on Kagi's shoulder. With a cold look, Kagi shrugged it off.   
"Maybe I am." She said ominously and then shook her head, a bitter laugh breaking from her lips. "But then again, I don't expect you to understand. Just.. drop it ok? Leave the Beast out of this."   
Silence reigned for a minute, Kagi staring at her books, Usagi and Naru looking at her. Naru and Usagi exchanged a look, both puzzled over Kagi's reaction. Shrugging, Usagi cleared her throat, and in a falsely happy voice said, "Hey! Did anyone go to that new Ice Cream Shop down by the corner? I hear you're working there Kagi, that's so cool!"   
And the conversation turned to other things.   
  
Chapter Five: Downtown Tokyo Helicopter Pad, Wednesday afternoon;   
"Wow he's so strong.. Look at those muscles!"   
"He certainly doesn't LOOK like a bounty hunter.." One girl giggled.   
"No, he looks like a millionaire!" Another boy replied. "I can't believe HE'S Bounty James."   
"His real name is James McClaire. He was born in Britain, raised in India, and killed his first wild animal at the age of two!"   
"I hear that he killed a rabid elephant single handed!" Another whispered.   
"Really? Ooooh he's so manly!" A girl swooned and had to be held up by a nearby friend..  
The object of their discussion was at that time supervising the unloading of one of Japan's military cargo copters. His bronze hair gleamed gold in the sunlight, intelligent green eyes scanning the activity taking place with authority and ease. He wore a crisp black business suit, indeed looking more like a millionaire than a bounty hunter. His speech was short but elegant, clearly spoken. He exuded a sort of charm that made people stop and stare, loosing any will power to resist him, but one look into his soulless, cold green eyes and one would see he was far from the warm hearted man people portrayed him as. He was a cold-hearted, brutal man.   
"Watch that crate. Those are expensive pieces of equipment, you'd better handle them as if they were full of eggs." He ordered and the men scrambled to follow his orders.   
Usagi, Ami, Makoto, Rei, and Minako stood back from the fence a bit, several feet between them and any bystanders. In back of Usagi, one hand on her shoulder, stood Mamoru, watching the man with narrowed eyes. "What do you guys think?" Rei asked softly.   
Makoto sighed, "he looks like my old boyfriend Freddy! I wonder if he likes home cooked meals.." She sighed, obviously all the way crushing him already. Minako was in much the same condition next to her.   
"He's so hot I think I'm going to melt!" Minako replied with a love-sick sigh.   
Ami, Rei, Usagi, and Mamoru sweatdropped. "Well.. I don't know if we should be relaxed or not. He's so cold and heartless; we'd better watch him just as sharply as the Beast." Ami said, the wind rippling her blue hair around her ears.   
"Right Ami-chan.. I agree totally." Mamoru said, his eyes still on James. "I get a bad feeling when I look at him.. He might be more trouble than he's worth."   
"We'll be ready." Rei promised.  
  
Chapter Six: Apartment 436b, Wednesday night;  
He'd done as she asked, he'd remained in the apartment and not allowed himself to be heard or seen. He waited as patiently as possible after he'd woken up a bit past midday. There was nothing to do in the small apartment. So he'd waited.. And waited, and waited.. and waited...  
And finally, there were light footsteps in the hall, and the door swung open. The girl slipped in, a large bag in her hands. He sniffed interestedly; he could smell the meat in the air. He was hungry.. It'd been almost a whole day since he'd last eaten.   
She smiled. "Hello Beast,.. I brought your food."   
"Good. Get it out. I'm hungry." He ordered, sitting up on the bed and waiting for her to follow his commands. She looked at him, her eyes flashing dangerously.   
"Fix it yourself.. I'm not your servant!" She replied hotly, dumping the contents of the bag on the table. She'd bought several slabs of meat, and some green stuff.. It was the meat that perked his interest.   
"Yes you are.. You are not a lady or a noblewoman.. Therefore you're my servant." He replied just as hotly, teal eyes boring into hers. She stared back, unafraid.   
"This is the twenty first century. I am not your servant and I do not have to act like one. You want it, get it yourself. I bought it for you, I'm not fixing it for you too." She gestured at the table, and stepped back, folding her arms across her chest.   
His nostrils flared in anger and he leaped from the bed to the ground in front of her, drawing himself up, towering over her. She stared back, head tilted back to look at him, eyes shadowed by his bulk. And then with an enraged growl, he turned from her and looked at the table.   
He stared at her. She stared back, hands folded over her chest, apparently waiting to see him get the meat ready. He looked back at the packages, growled loudly, and then twirled, pacing back to the bed.   
"I'm not hungry anymore." He said loudly, and curled up, muzzle on his forearms, facing the window, not her.   
He heard her sigh, heard her as she walked to the table. "Alright then, guess you starve.." She said as she picked up the packages. His head jerked up, eyes wide as he looked at her.   
"You wouldn't let me starve.. You don't DARE.." She looked at him, slowly picking up another package and putting it in the bag. She shrugged nonchalantly.   
"Guess I do dare and guess I will.."   
"I'm going to leave!" He threatened, rising and putting a paw on the windowsill. She shrugged again.   
"Too bad then, you'll leave hungry.." He stared at her, nostrils flared, eyes narrowed. His paw slipped from the windowsill back to the mattress. Why was she doing this? What did she possibly hope to achieve?   
"You're supposed to be helping me, not starving me." He returned, his voice accompanied by a low growl. She looked at him.   
"I don't have to do anything for you." Her eyes never left him. Her hands had stopped their work and were resting on the table in front of her. "Don't you know what's going on? Because of that little stunt you pulled last night, the officials have called in a bounty hunter. A BOUNTY HUNTER.. He won't rest until he has your head on the wall!" Her hand flung out, pointed at the wall beside her for emphasis.   
"They.. they don't dare.." He said softly.   
"Oh.. they dare. They dare so much so that he has unlimited funding! They're sparing no stops looking for the monster lurking in the shadows! You're as good as dead.."   
"I'm doomed anyway." He spat back. "Don't you know? I have three weeks to live. And then, I die."   
Her eyes widened. "What? Why? What's wrong?"   
"Ha! Now you're all caring.." He laughed bitterly. "Surprising!"   
She stared at him, eyes wide, obviously stung. "Fine then.. BE that way.." She slammed the rest of the stuff on the table. "Fix your own food. Go fix your own problems. Die for all I care. You're just a stupid animal anyway.."   
She strode to the door, on hand on the knob. She paused, and then turned to her. "In case you're wondering I did think of a way to help you, because, hard as it is to believe, I know what you're going through."   
"You? You could never understand." He snorted.   
"Oh yes.. Yes I can. I know what it's like to be shunned because you're different. I know what it's like to be judged, to have your whole personality decided upon because of one thing. I know what it's like to be so lonely you want to crawl into a hole and die. But you know what? I didn't. I didn't because I know that there's something inside of me that no one will ever see, but that's all I need to survive. I know I have a destiny, and I'm waiting to find what that is."   
The door opened, and she started out. "Oh, by the way.. I bet you could go far if you knew what makes a beast.. And what makes a man. "  
And then she was gone.   
  
~*~ SO? How do you like it so far? Good I hope!   
Ok, well that's all.. for now...   
See you later!  
And don't forget to email me!  
Or else!!!  
amby-chan@sailormoon.com!!  
Amber  



	3. A Hunter's Reach

The Beauty in You  
by Lady Amber  
Part Three  
  
DISCLAIMERS: Standard disclaimers apply. This version of the Beast is mine, Kofukuno Kagi is mine. Don't touch GR!  
NOTES: Parantheses () around a phrase mean it's telepathic speech ok?   
Wow, I didn't expect this one to go on so looooooong. Well, I guess that's cause the chapters are so short.. OH well,.. enjoy!  
amby-chan@sailormoon.com  
Remember that addy! It's important!  
Amber  
  
  
Chapter One: Wednesday evening, Peppermint Palace downtown Tokyo;  
  
The ice cream shop was small, and reminded everyone who came into it of the Gingerbread house in the story of Hansel and Gretel. The tables were peppermint candies, the curtains vanilla icing. The floor was tiled with Smarties and Nekkos, the walls tiled with licorice and peppermint sticks. The chairs were wrought shoe laces, red licorice strings, the counter a long, creamy looking candy bar. Even the plates and forks were designed with different candies in mind. Already it was a very popular place; Kagi was fortunate that they'd taken her on as part-time worker.   
  
Now she was off-duty, sitting at the bar and sipping some hot cocoa, her dark violet eyes sad and more than a bit troubled. "Here Kagi-chan," one of her older waitress friends sat a milkshake in front of her. Peppermint cream, her favorite, and a speciality found only at the Peppermint Palace.  
  
"Arigato[*thanks] Aiberu-san.. I appreciate it.." Kagi said with a small smile, sipping the drink gratefully. A peppermint milkshake was just what she needed right now, after her depressing confrontation with Beast. She couldn't believe he was such a jerk! No wonder he was so lonely and vengeful.. No one'd want to be around such an arrogant, unrefined borish pig like him!  
  
"Huh?" She looked up at Aiberu-san. The elder waitress smiled understandingly and repeated her words.   
  
"I said, young love is tough, but.. You'll get through it my child." She smiled comfortingly. Kagi sweatdropped.   
  
"No,.. Gomennasaii Aiberu-san, but I'm not in love, I was just thinking and-"  
  
"Oh pish posh! Don't tell me you're not in love young lady. I can read   
all the signs." Aiberu winked. "Trust me.. I'm a mother of five daughters all of them happily married. I know when love's in the air."   
  
Kagi's face had rapidly turned redder and redder as she tried to deter the older woman. "But I'm not in love! Really, you've got to trust me.. I'm just thoughtful that's all."   
  
Aiberu studied her thoughtfully for a moment, a small secretive smile on her lips. "Ah, so you haven't decided to let the lucky man know yet? Ah.. Well, I'm sure you and your sweetheart will eventually find yourself together. Just hold onto your dreams dear one, and everything'll fall into place from there." She smiled, patted Kagi's hand comfortingly and moved on to other customer.   
  
Kagi watched her go, frowning. Why did Aiberu say she was in love? She'd known Aiberu only for a little while, but she already trusted the woman's instincts completely. She seemed to know everything about people, sometimes even things that not even they themselves knew. Could she really be in love? With who?   
  
She paled. No.. No no no no nonononono.. She shook her head, stubbornly pushing the thought from her mind. It was impossible.. It'd never work out, and besides, she didn't even like the Beast!! He was borish, pigheaded, egotistical, uncaring and ... and he needed her..   
  
"Gomennasaii misu [*pardon me miss], but, is this seat taken?" Kagi looked up, right into the greenest eyes she'd ever seen. He had dark bronze haired that fell over his green eyes, dressed in a smart looking business suit. He was absolutely adorable.   
  
And he was sitting next to her. "Um, no.. Go.. go ahead, sit down.." She heard herself say, but as if from a million miles away. His eyes were locked on hers, drawing her in, destroying her will,.. and she didn't care.   
  
"McClaire.. James McClaire." He stuck out his hand. She found herself shaking it. His grip was firm and strong, his hands warm and dry. She swallowed.   
  
"Konnichiwa.. Kofukuno Kagi.."   
  
"Kagi.. That's a very pretty name. It means Key doesn't it?" He said with a devil-may-care smile. She blushed at the piercing intensity of his gaze.   
  
"Yes.. My whole name means Key of Happiness.. My mother thought it was a petty name..." Why was she telling him that? Like he cared! But, it was almost like he did. His eyes were wide with interest, he was leaning towards her slightly as if she enthralled him. He certainly knows how to make a girl feel wanted.. she thought.   
  
"I think it's quite a good description of such a beautiful young lady as you. You'll certainly bring one lucky man out there incredible happiness.." he smiled at the light blush on her cheeks.   
  
"A.arigato McClaire-san.." She brushed some auburn strands of hair out of her eyes, busying herself with a sip of her peppermint shake. He made her so flustered!   
  
He smiled again, leaned forward to brush his fingers across her auburn curls. "Please.. call me James-chan.. It would be my pleasure..." He said with another of those disarming smiles.  
  
"All right.. James-chan.." She ventured shyly, grinning for no reason at all except that all the girls' eyes in the cafe were on her, boring into her with jealous glares for snagging the hottest guy in Tokyo. Except she hadn't meant to or wanted to "snag" him.   
  
"So, Kagi-chan, .. are you here alone?" He said with a small smile of concern for her well-being. She smiled.   
  
"I work here.. My apartment's also near here and I wanted to get out, .. and get a Peppermint Palace Pick-up.." She said softly, stirring her straw around in her drink, not looking at him. She couldn't look at those beautiful green eyes of his without blushing.. He seemed to see right through her, right into her very heart and soul.. The man was so disconcerting..   
  
He smiled again, and she felt a shiver as she spared a glance at him. For some reason, she didn't trust him. He was too charming, too sweet, too good to be real. She finished her Pick-up and smiled.   
  
"Excuse me James-san, but I should really be getting home.." He rose with her.   
  
"Oh, douzo [*please],.. allow me to assist you home. The streets are dark, and what with that monster roaming around looking for blood with absolutely no conscience, I'd really feel better if I saw you to your door." He smiled and she felt her resolve melting.   
  
"Oh, I'm sure he's no where around here.. I'm quite sure that I'll be safe,.." She managed a small, confident smile, and started to walk past him, but he caught her hand in his, pulling it to his chest. His eyes were sincere.   
  
"Douzo,.. Just to the door of your building, I promise. And then I'll leave.." The last vestiges of her resolve disappeared into the air around her with just one look from his eyes. She sighed.   
  
"I guess, just to the door.."   
  
"Suteki[*great!]!" He opened the door for her, and she walked through with a small thank you, into the chill night air. The full moon was bright out, the stars diamonds on a velvet black pedestal, covered by the glass casing of the crystal clear air.   
  
"So, you live near here?" She asked politely as they walked, to simply break the silence. He shook his head.   
  
"Iie[*no], I live on the other end of town. I was just here on.. business." He looked at her with a wide, dazzling smile, displaying rows of perfect white teeth. "But of course that business is secondary to a beautiful woman's welfare."  
  
She blushed. "Here's my stop,.. Arigato for walking me home, I appreciate it."   
  
"Wouldn't want that disgusting freak show attacking such a beautiful young lady, would we?" He smiled again and Kagi forced herself to agree, nodding with a fake smile plastered on her lips.   
  
"Ja ne[*goodbye] James-chan.." She said with a small bow, turned and fled into the safety of the empty foyer.   
  
Back on the street, James McClaire put his hands in the large pockets of his trenchcoat, feeling the cold metal bite of the gun hidden within. Eyes gleaming like ice daggers, his eyes scanned the windows.   
  
"Kagi, .. the key.." He smiled and turned, disappearing into the shadows.   
  
  
Chapter Two: Tsukino Residence, Wednesday night;  
  
"Luna, do you really think that Beast was evil?" Usagi asked, laying on her back on her bed, her head off the edge, eyes staring up at the full moon framed in her window.  
  
"What a silly question.." Luna replied from her pillow where she'd curled up. "If he wasn't evil, than praytell why did he nearly kill all those people?"   
  
"Kagi says maybe it was because no one even tries to understand him. She says it's because he was angry at being judged.." Usagi said thoughtfully, still upside down. Luna peeked over the edge, looking down at her mistress with wide eyes. Since when was Usagi so thoughtful?   
  
"This has really got you worked up hasn't it? Are you sure it didn't inject you with poison or something when it scratched you?" She asked, teasing. Usagi glared at her.   
  
"No, I'm not worked up.. It's just made me think that's all.. I mean, wy would he do that? I can't imagine a life like that." She fell silent, but then shook her head, smilling slightly. "Oh well, .. I'm not going to worry about it now. Let's go to bed ok Luna?" Luna looked at Usagi worriedly as the blonde climbed into the covers, curling up and falling asleep almost instantly. Luna shook her head and looked at her protegee for another moment, eyes narrowed, before she too curled up and slept.   
  
(Usagi..)   
  
Usagi stirred slightly, turning over her in bed, falling even deeper into sleep. The voice echoed softly in her mind, like the fading chime of a bell, drawing her deeper and deeper into her mind.   
  
(Usagi, Usagi.. Moon bunny, know and understand..)  
  
'Know and understand what??' Usagi thought as she fell into the spinning void of dreams.   
  
(Usagi, it's time for you to understand.) The voice whispered again, a soothing balm to her troubled mind. She straightened, blinking her eyes against the rainbow of light that invaded her dark sanctuary.   
  
'Time to understand WHAT??' Usagi yelled back, twisting around. 'Where are you? I can't see you! And who are you? What am I doing here? Tell me!' Her voice rang out and died in the vast nothingness. She frowned. 'TELL ME! Please!! I need to know!'  
  
(Usagi.. *laughter* You're so much like your mother.. Princess Serenity, always as curious and playful as a kitten. Always getting in to trouble and never really understanding why she was in trouble..) Soft laughter bubbled up, laughter that made Usagi smile and want to laugh too.   
  
'Who are you? Mother? Is that you?'  
  
(No..) The voice was soft, reminiscent almost.. (Your mother is here though, watching you. She's so proud of you. It's almost enough to make me wish..) The voice trailed off, and then laughed gently, softly.   
  
'What?' Usagi demanded.   
  
(Nothing. I've wasted too much time already. Usagi, now is the time for you to understand just what my dear Tora has been going through all these years.. A millenia is a long time to live, escpecially for one such as he.)  
  
'Tora? A millenia? But.. that would have been back in the Silver Millenia..' Usagi gasped. 'Is Tora the Beast? Are you telling me that the Beast has been like that for a millenia??' There was no answer. 'Tell me, please, I need to know!!'  
  
(No, I won't tell you.. But, .. I will show you..) And Usagi fell into a spinning voice of dreams, her head almost bursting with everything around her as she was forced to endure a millenia of hatred and torture.   
  
And then a thousand voices screamed at her "BEAST!". She opened her mouth to protest, to cry out, to plead for them to see, but before she could, she suddenly felt a sharp pain in her side, looking down to find herself bleeding. She opened her mouth to protest, but before she could, a handsome man appeared before her, his teal eyes cloudly with sadness.   
  
"Who are you?" She demanded.   
  
"Who are you? You are a woman. I am a man. But only because of our appearances. What if I called you Beast? Monster? Freak? What would that say about me?" He looked sad. "I learned almost a millenia ago never to cross a fae."   
  
"Are you Tora-san?" Usagi asked.   
  
"Yes. I am the Beast. I am the man who was cursed with a lifetime of hatred and anger to endure and bear, I am the man who would forever be scarred by this. Yet my soul is not lost to darkness yet. Help me Sailormoon, Usagi-san! Help me!" He reached out a hand to her, pleading with her, crying for help, but when she reached for him, he fell out of her reach.   
  
"TORA!!" Usagi cried, running after him. And then out of the corner of her eye she saw someone else running. It was a girl! Her auburn curls bouncing with every step, her violet eyes filled with tears, she ran past Usagi without a glance at her.   
  
Usagi slowed down a bit in amazement as she watched the girl fly into Tora's arms. She bit her lip, staring at the two who embraced as if they'd known each other forever. What did this mean?   
  
Suddenly, a man appeared. He was laughing.. why was he laughing? There was a manical look in his eyes as he took out a dagger. Usagi opened her mouth to scream out a warning, to tell Tora and the girl to get out of the way, but she couldn't move!!  
  
The man plunged the dagger deep into Tora's back. Tora cried out in pain, falling into his love's arms. Crimson blood flowed over them both as the man disappeared back into the shadows, laughing harder. The girl screamed, and screamed again, as if someone was ripping her heart out. She folded herself over Tora protectively as the man appeared again, laughing as the girl's tears and Tora's blood mixed around his feet, the dagger in his hand.   
  
The girl's unprotected back faced him.   
  
He raised the dagger.   
  
Usagi screamed.  
  
And then Usagi woke up.   
  
  
Chapter Three:  
  
Kagi walked into her apartment, glancing at the couch, where her mother sat, wrapped up in a blanket, a cup of tea in her hands. "Hi mum.. How was your day at work?" Kagi asked as she sat down next to her mother, hugging her tightly. Subasa made a valiant effort to smile, but her obvious fatigue was almost palpable.   
  
"Just like every other day sweets.. Don't worry about me. How was your day at school? Do you like the new school? Made any new friends?" Subasa's eyes followed her daughter as Kagi shed her school things, changing into a comfortable black skirt and a plain white sweater, pulling her curls out of her face with a purple ribbon and sliping her feet into her slippers. Kagi busied herself in the kitchen as she talked, making her mother the supper that   
Subasa herself had no energy to make.  
  
"Well I'm good Mum. I met a group of girls who are really nice, especially Usagi-chan. She's got a bunch of friends, and they're all really nice, really different, but nice. I think they were all outcasts at some time or another, and now they're all together, and they welcomed me in.. There's Ami-chan, she's the scholar, and Rei-chan. She's the one who owns the temple they hang out at. She's pretty and confident, and a priestess too. Makoto-chan is like our protector, she's really tall and won't take any bull, but at the same time she's a great cook and a wonderful seamstress. Minako-chan is a great singer and an actress, and she's really nice. I think she'd be a great PR officer someday for some high-rise millionare 'cause she's not at all afraid to speak her mind. Usagi's cousin, Chibiusa, hangs out with us sometimes, but she's got her own friends, including Momo, who's also called Peaches, and Asuka.." Kagi set a steaming plate of stir-fry and rice in front of her mother, who gratefully took the food and began to eat ravenously. Kagi watched her mother with sad eyes..  
  
"I'm glad you've made some friends.. I was always terrible at making friends. I was so scared they'd laugh at me that I went through my school years without a single friend. I don't want you to have to endure that.. That's another reason we moved here, becuase I knew you weren't getting on good with the kids at that other school.." Subasa looked up at Kagi, who was sitting on the edge of the table in front of her. Kagi's eyes were dark with tears, regretful. Subasa sighed, reaching for her daughter. Kagi willingly nestled into the cushions next to her mother, putting her head on Subasa's shoulder.   
  
"Mum,.. when are we going home? I mean, it's great here and all, but.. I miss Gram." Kagi's eyes filled with tears at the thought of Gram, a small, spritely young lady with silver white hair and sky blue eyes. Gram seemed to be ageless; she lived alone, always had, always would, and steadfastly maintained that one could eat all the chocolate they wanted as long as it was accompanied by a smile and a happy thought. It had broken Kagi's heart to have to leave her father's mother, but Gram had told her firmly that they'd see each other again.   
  
Subasa sighed. "Well, if I can't get a better job here, .. We'll have to go home. We can't stay in Tokyo if I don't have a job, and I'm not going to make you work any more than you absolutely have to. I know the Peppermint Palace is a great place to be, .. but you're only young once and I don't want you to waste it."   
  
"Mum, I can't bear seeing you drag so much.. You're working way too hard. I should be working. I'm younger than you and I can deal with it." Kagi argued softly, seeing the tears in Subasa's eyes.   
  
"No. That's final.. You just be happy alright? I don't want you to start your life off in misery such as this." Kagi glanced around the small apartment, shaking her head slightly.   
  
"Mum, I'm happy. I'd be happier if Gram was here, but I can be content with less.. Don't work yourself to death, because I'd rather have nothing and still have you than have all the things I wanted and not have you."   
  
Subasa looked down at her daughter, smiling. "You've got so much of Koori in you, .. it's almost scary to hear you talk exactly like him sometimes." Kagi's eyes widened; Subasa NEVER talked about Koori! Determined to get as much information as she could, she looked at her mother earnestly.   
  
"What was Dad like?"   
  
Subasa looked down at her daughter, thought a moment, and then sighed. "I guess you're old enough to hear about him.. I should have told you all this a long time ago anyway..." Subasa's eyes got misty as she looked into the air, focusing on some point in the distant past. "Your father? ..Oh.. He was wonderful.. He had this golden hair, wavy, that fell past his chin. It was forever in his eyes. And oh.. what eyes they were. Just like you, they were this impossibly beautiful shade of dark violet. They sparkled with life and happiness.. His whole being was just oozing with health and the joy of life. And he had such an electric personality. He made even a rose seem like the Crown Jewels of England. The first time I gave him something, it was nothing really, just a small little paperweight I'd saw and picked up, he made me feel as if I'd given him a million dollars.. I loved him so much."   
  
"Really?" Kagi urged. There was a sparkle in Subasa's eyes that only got there when she talked of Koori, and Kagi wanted to hear more. Talking about Koori was so much better than arguing about their conditions. "How did you guys first meet?"   
  
"Well.. I was working for Mr. Kofukuno. He was the head of Destiny Enterprises. He was a nice, nice man, with sand colored hair and a warm smile. He was absolutely relentless in his business deals, but his treatment of his own people made up for it completely. He was married to a breath-taking woman named Selene. Selene was so beautiful.. She had a face as pale and delicate as a rose, with long, luxurious white hair and wide azure eyes. She wore two odangoes in her hair, pulled back from the sides and pinned in place with two crescent moon pins. She possessed this kind of graceful serenity that off-set her husband's never-ending energy. Koori was their only son, and they spoiled him rotten, but it never seemed to make him mean or cruel, just intent to help other people feel the same. Koori had just returned from a trip to America.. I was working at my desk, incredibly nervous.. I'd never been a personal secretary before, and to be Mr. Kofukuno's secretary was a bit intimidating. Well Koori came right out of that elevator, and plunked a giant box down on my desk.. 'My father said he had a new secretary and I thought I'd get her something to make her feel at home.' He was such a romantic.. I didn't know until later that Koori'd seen me working and had personally asked his father to introduce them. It was by pure luck that at the same time Mr. Kofukuno had asked me to be his secretary. Anyway, we started dating not too long after that, and then, we were married. The Kofukunos were so supportive of us.. then, Selene disappeared."   
  
"Disappeared?" Kagi asked her mother. Subasa sighed.   
  
"Yes, disappeared. In the middle of the night. Mr. Kofukuno swore he heard her tell him to love Koori and that she'd always be with them. Then, he said, she turned and leaped right out of the building."   
  
Kagi gasped. "She KILLED herself?"  
  
"See that was the funny thing.. Mr. Kofukuno swore she didn't fall, but was lifted up by angel wings or something like that, right into the sky. The police believed that part to be false,.. but, they never did find her body, and a woman of her beauty would have been spotted in an instant. Mr. Kofukuno was never the same after that.. He'd sit for days staring up into the sky. The company was in shambles.. Koori had his hands full trying to pull them together. You were born right in the middle of that mess. Mr. Kofukuno came into the hospital, took one look at you and..." Subasa paused.   
  
"And what Mum? What happened next?"  
  
"Well.. he turned to me and said in the most hideously painful voice "She has her grandmother's essence", turned and walked right out of the hospital. Then he crawled into bed, went to sleep, and didn't wake up ever again."   
  
"Oh!" Kagi gasped. "He died?"   
  
"Yes.." Subasa sighed, nodding sadly. "Peacefully, in his sleep.. Well, Koori never really got over losing both of his parents so dramatically, but.. We went on. And for a while, the company was going great. About four years later, your fourth birthday came around. Koori had just gone to get your birthday cake.. He was driving, and.." Subasa was shaking slightly, tears hidden deep in her eyes springing forth to roll down her cheeks. "He was never found, .. the smouldering heap that was his car was found at the base of a hundred foot tall cliff. Apparently, he'd for some reason lost control of his car. They never found his body."   
  
"God Mum.. how.. horrid.." Kagi whispered, her eyes filled with tears like her mother's. "But.. why didn't you tell me? Why did you hide this from me for all these years?"   
  
"Because it's bad enough that we're broke, penniless,.. but to have the shadows, the blackness of the past hanging over your head too.. the thought was unbearable. And.. I just couldn't talk about it. How was I supposed to tell you that your father just disappeared? And your grandmother? You were so young, I didn't want to hurt you." Subasa sighed. "I'm sorry."   
  
"Oh Mum..." Kagi reached out and hugged her mother tightly. The older woman put her arms around her daughter and simply held her for a moment. Kagi was sad, but relieved. She didn't have to wonder anymore, didn't have to worry what dark secrets were lurking in her past.   
  
"I'm.. I'm sorry darling." Subasa said, her voice sounding distant and tired. "I should have told you sooner." She set down the bowl and fork that had held her supper and looked at her daughter with a forced smile.   
  
"Don't worry about it Mum. We're alright. We'll make it, don't you worry. I don't care if I have to spend my free nights working in the Peppermint Palace." Kagi said with a determined smile, her violet eyes truthful and honest. Her mother reached out and took her hand, squeezing it gently.   
  
"Thank you, love. Now. You've got school tomorrow and I've got work. We'd better get to bed." She was suddenly all business, shooing Kagi off the couch and towards the single bedroom. Kagi grinned and tucked her mother in, giving her a kiss on the cheek. Her mother was almost asleep, the lines in her face relaxing as she drifted into slumber. Shifting, Subasa murmured something, but Kagi didn't hear her correctly.. It had sounded like she'd said "Koori, she knows."   
  
Kagi shook her head and glanced around the small apartment, suddenly reluctant to go to bed. She just wanted to stand there in the small room, listening to the steady tic of the clock on the wall.   
  
She lost herself in thoughts of different times, wondering what her father had been like, whether he'd have been proud of her or not, when a sudden sound brought her back to reality. She shook her head and listened for it again. It had sounded like a wolf wailing. She frowned; was it the Beast?   
  
She crossed to the door and pushed her way out into the hallway, coming face to face with.. James McClaire. "Oh!! Gomennasaii!!" She burst out, her hand flying to her face. He seemed preoccupied, staring down the hallway, almost not seeming to notice that she'd just bumped into him.   
  
"It's fine, Kagi-chan." He murmured, and she looked at him intently. Something was different, .. he wasn't the same charmer that he'd been in the Peppermint Palace. Instead, he seemed to be listening intently to something. She tilted her head, and then heard it -- the low, clacking sound of claws on a kitchen tile floor. Her eyes widened, and she nearly gasped. 'James!! Bounty James!! He's after Beast!!'   
  
"Ah.. ah.. James-chan!!" She grabbed his arm suddenly, adopting her most sickeningly sweet expression, looking at him with what she hoped were gaga eyes. He stared down at her rather disgustedly, annoyance flashing across his face before he managed to pull down his mask, his snake-charming smile. Her heart ran cold at the sight of it.   
  
"I was just going to give something to you, darling Kagi-chan." His voice was silky and smooth, but forced, as if he had to make himself be so sweet to her. She could play that game, smiling innocently.   
  
"Really, James-chan? I so hoped I'd see you again.." She gushed, glad she'd taken drama class in her old school. She could play her part to a T. He returned her emotionless, forced smile, unable to keep the surprise out of his voice.   
  
He leaned forward slightly, smiling still. "I'm glad to hear that, dear Kagi-chan, because I'm certainly glad to see you again..." She nearly gasped in surprise as his arm snaked around her waist, pulling her closer to him. She felt her heart thudding in her chest, fear icing the blood in her veins. He was staring at her intently, all of his energy focused on her, her alone. Her mind went blank, and all she could do was look at him, unable to draw back as he slowly lowered his lips to hers.   
  
She nearly gagged. She'd never been kissed before, but all the descriptions she'd heard of it didn't prepare her for the emotions that assailed her. His lips were hard against hers, his grip on her too tight. She felt confined, the urge to fight back nearly overwhelming her.   
  
But she couldn't! She reminded herself. She had to go through with this -- to keep him from discovering about Beast... The kiss seemed to drag on and on, while she fought to distance herself from it. Finally, he pulled away, and she gasped for breath, keeping herself from pulling away from his grasp. He held her tight to his body still.   
  
"Kagi.." He whispered in a fake voice. "You know, you can tell me anything, dear Kagi.. I would never do anything to hurt you, all I want is to know everything you know..."   
  
She licked her lips, eyes searching for a way out as she stalled for time. "James-chan, I don't know what you're talking about.." She tried to keep her voice as flippant and light as possible, innocent, if you will.   
  
Something like a shadow passed across his face, and in that instant she saw what a terrible monster he was, all the cold, angry, cruel feelings churning inside of him. She resisted a shudder, staring at his face as he fought for control of himself again. His mask slipped back into place as he smiled charmingly again. "I think you do, Kagi..." She tensed as he lowered his head again, her heart screaming for her to fight him, to get away from this monster, this beast, but her head told her quietly that if she pulled away now he'd KNOW that she was hiding something.   
  
His lips pushed against hers again and her insides writhed in disgust and anger. How could she let him do this to her? But she didn't have a choice.. Except.. She could turn the Beast in! Then she wouldn't have to worry any more, .. he'd learn his lesson, his head mounted on the wall.   
  
The door down the hall opened and slammed shut again, James straightening immediately, facing whomever had just disrupted them. Kagi's eyes were slightly blurry, and her head hung, trying to get her thoughts back in order. What had just happened? What had just tried to change her, to corrupt her?   
  
"Gomen.." The voice was grating and harsh, unused to the apology, which didn't seem to be all too heart-felt. It was strangely familiar. "I didn't know I was.. interupting you." His voice struck the air with a tone of scorn and anger, and she felt James' hands clench on her back. She whimpered slightly in pain, thrusting herself away from him. He let her go and she stood on her own, raising her head to look at the stranger.   
  
James stood partially in her way, his fists clenched, body stiff and angry. He was facing someone who'd just come out of the room the Beast was in. Kagi felt despair flood through her. Their secret was out! Someone must have heard him and discovered the Beast.. He wouldn't have been able to escape in his weakened condition. Through her despair she found herself studying the stranger.   
  
He was tall, broadly built, with hair of a dark chestnut color, the color of dark, polished wood. He was wearing loose jeans, untied sneakers, a baseball cap pulled low, a jacket, and a loose white shirt. He seemed to be sloppily dressed, as if he wasn't used to doing it himself. Teal eyes that struck a familiar chord within her were focused on James, and.. she realized with a cold clench of fear, on her as well.   
  
"If you two are finished.." His voice was barely civil, conveying rage and.. pain? Had the Beast hurt him? It would be just the thing she'd expect from that.. thing in the other room. What was she thinking?? She didn't feel that way about the Beast! She shook her head again, trying to fight off a strange fogginess that had settled on her brain.   
  
James stepped forward, a slight laugh in his voice. "We're done now." He turned and kissed Kagi again on the cheek; she winced away from it subconciously. "I'll see you again later, my lovely Kagi." He said, and it sounded more like a threat than a promise. She shuddered.  
  
The man hadn't moved, his hands shoved into his pockets, his eyes staring at her. He was quite handsome, with finely chiseled features and looks that put even James to shame, a sort of distant elegance about him. He reminded her of the type of man you'd place as a knight in shining armor. Only, this knight was being far from chivalrous.   
  
He stalked towards her angrily, and she backed away. "How DARE you?!" He snarled, his hand closing on her arm. She cried out and tried to pull her arm from his grasp, but he was too strong.   
  
"What are you talking about?! Leave me alone!! I have to go see someone.." She protested, looking into his darkly fuming teal eyes. And then it struck her. The color drained from her face as she stared at him. "Oh god.. I.. Is that you.. Beast?"   
  
"The name is Tora." He said.. No.. Snarled. "Kagi? That's your name? Ironic isn't it? I never knew your name before now, but now I'll remember it." Pain coursed through her -- he was gripping her arm like he wanted to pinch it off.   
  
"What are you talking about?!" She yelled, struggling.   
  
His other hand clamped on her other arm, holding her immobile. He lowered his face slightly to stare into hers, his eyes taking on a strangely quiet look. His grip on her loosened, and he didn't say anything. Kagi trembled slightly, not out of pain, but out of something else, something she couldn't place. All she could do was stare up into his eyes. It was so different than James, she realized, this feeling that she got from his gaze.   
  
"Tora?" She whispered his name quietly, and for a moment it seemed as if he was torn. He wanted nothing more than to pull her to him, hug her and kiss her and tell her of all the feelings that she provoked in him. But then.. it would serve only to kill him would it? She'd already chosen the man for her -- that bounty hunter, the very one she'd said she was trying to protect him from.   
  
"Tora?" She prompted again, touching his cheek gently. That look in his face -- all at once it was vulnerable, wanting, loving, and gentle, emotions she'd never seen in him. And then, his face changed, pain and anger replacing the desire that she'd saw just a moment ago. His grip tightened on her for one unbearable moment, and then, with an inhumane roar, he cast her away from him like he could no longer bear to even look at her.   
  
She cried out as she hit the wall and slid down to the ground, pain flooding through her like a river. Pushing herself up, tears coursed down her cheeks as her gaze focused on his tall form. "Tora! Wait! What's wrong? What did I do??" She reached for him, standing there, torn in the middle of the hallway. He stared at her for a moment, pain in his gaze, but turned from her.  
  
"I thought I could trust you. You said you wanted to help me.. And.. I believed you! I believed IN you, Kagi! I thought that just maybe, just maybe I'd find the answer to my curse. I thought you could break it Kagi.. I thought I had a chance with you..." His gaze returned to her, and she nearly cried at the utter loss in his eyes, the agony she'd caused. "But you've chosen haven't you? You never really intended to help me DID you? You were just keeping me in one place until that bastard of yours could come and shoot me, so you could get the reward money.." He drew himself up, and she fought to find the words to tell him what had really happened, but nothing came.   
  
"But.. That's not what happened at all, Tora! You've got to believe me, that's not what was going on!"   
  
"Don't LIE to me!" He turned from her, his voice dropping to a quiet tone, full of pain. "Just don't say anything anymore Kagi. Don't lie to me anymore. I'm leaving and I don't want you to follow me."   
  
"But.." She climbed to her feet, leaning back against the wall for a moment, her mind numb. What could she say that would convince him that she wasn't lying? What was there that she could do to show him that she'd just done it to save him, not to harm him? "It wasn't like that!" She burst out. He didn't respond.   
  
"Please, Tora. You've got to believe me, I wasn't trying to betray you. He was trying to get me to tell where you were, but I didn't tell him, really I didn't!" She reached out to him, put her hand on his arm, trying desperately to think of a way, any way to fix this.   
  
He turned to look at her over his shoulder, and she drew back at his expression. "Stop lying. Just.. Stop LYING!" And then, he grabbed her arm, his grip tightening until she felt like her wrist was going to be crushed in half. "Leave me alone. Leave me to die in peace." He pushed her away from him, looking at her contemptously. "I never want to see you again."   
  
And then he turned and walked away, disappearing down the dark hallway. "TORA! Tora stop!! Please!" Kagi cried, sinking to her knees. He didn't look back once, just kept walking. She felt herself crumble inside, the sobs welling up inside of her nearly choking her.   
  
"Tora.. please.. come back..." She whispered, her tears falling like liquid diamonds onto the rough carpet of the hallway floor. "You don't understand.." She folded over on herself, her bangs brushing the carpet.   
  
"I love you Tora.. Come back... Please, come back to me..."   
  
  
~*~  
  
And that's where Part Three ends! *gasp* I know! It's so unfair of me!!  
  
I want to personally apologize for the SERIOUS delay in getting this out to all of you. I really meant to finish this up a LOOOOOOOOOOOOONG time ago, but it just didn't happen. Don't worry, I do intend to finish it, rest assured!!  
  
So, look out for the finalé, Part Four, coming your way, on websites every where soon!  
  
EMAIL ME: CandC: amby-chan@sailormoon.com  
  
w/love in the name of the moon!  
AMBY-CHAN 


	4. The Final Touches

The Beauty in You   
by Lady Ambre a.k.a. Amby-chan  
Part Four: Finale  
  
~*~ I want to dedicate this chapter to one of the people who kind of.. reminded me about this story and just how much I DID want to finish it. She made me WANT to finish it, (and my webpage heehee) and she's really been a source of inspiration.   
  
So,.. Nayrin. This is for you girl!! *G*   
  
All right, this one is really really long, so please just bear with me. Thanx! *G*   
  
'Member, when you finish reading this, don't forget to give me some input back! Either review or email me at amby-chan@sailormoon.com! CandC welcome!! *G* ~*~  
  
  
'In every color, there's the light...   
In every stone sleeps a crystal...  
Remember the Shaman, when he used to say...   
Man is the Dream of dolphins....'  
- Dream of Dolphins by Enigma  
  
  
Chapter One: Wednesday night; Tsukino Residence  
  
Usagi sat on her bed, looking out her window, her long hair shining like silver gold in the moonlight. Her eyes were troubled; what had the dream meant? Was the Beast really to blame? No, she didn't think so anymore. It was everyone else's fault that he'd become a true beast, and not in appearances.   
  
The fae.. He'd called her Fae, when she first met him, damning her. Now the Fae had come to her in her dreams. Who was the Fae? Was she real? Was she good? Evil? Or just herself, nonaligned? A thousand questions assaulted her mind and she sighed. She wouldn't get anymore sleep tonight.   
  
She turned slightly at the sound of footsteps in the hall, quickly pulling the covers over her, turning around and shutting her eyes tightly, to pretend sleep. Her mother opened her bedroom door, crossing to her to shake her gently.   
  
"Usagi? Usagi, there's someone downstairs that wants to talk to you. I told her it was very late and you'd probably be asleep, but she said it was very important." Her mother's voice held a note of bewilderment in her.. Bewilderment at what could have caused the girl downstairs to be almost hysterical. It had been all she could do to make out what the girl had come to their door for.   
  
Usagi forgot to pretend to be asleep, turning over. "What?" She yawned, and stood up, rubbing her eyes. "Who is it?" She asked.   
  
"I don't know, I couldn't make out her name.." Her mother said, gesturing downstairs. "She said she wanted to talk to you, so I think your father and I will leave you two alone... Usagi," She said, putting her hand on her daughter's shoulder. "She's really worked up. Please try to help her.."   
  
Usagi nodded, walking out of her room and downstairs. The sitting room light was on, and she blinked against it a couple times before her eyes adjusted. She nearly gasped. "Kagi?!"   
  
Kagi raised her head to look at Usagi, and Usagi nearly gasped in surprise. Her wrist was sporting a livid bruise that was rapidly turning a dark purple shade, and from what Usagi could see, there were bruises on her upper arms as well. The bruise on her wrist was in the shape of a man's hand. Who had done this to her? But her concern over the bruises fled from her mind after one glance into Kagi's eyes.   
  
Tears were streaming down her face. She was pale and trembling, and looked alone, forlorn, and shaken. But it was her gaze that nearly made Usagi cry. Kagi looked like she'd just lost everything she'd ever held dear to her -- shocked anguish and pain radiated from her gaze.   
  
"Kagi-chan, what's wrong??" Usagi crossed to the couch, sitting down next to Kagi. Kagi's chestnut curls wavered slightly as she swallowed rapidly, trying to get a control on her emotions.   
  
"I'm so sorry, but I didn't know who else to turn to, Usagi-chan, and I knew you'd help me. I'm so sorry I disturbed you." Usagi shook her head.   
  
"It's no problem Kagi-chan.. What's the matter?"   
  
Kagi trembled for a moment, quiet, and then burst into tears. Usagi drew her into a hug and the other girl simply cried for a moment, her hot tears soaking Usagi's nightshirt. "I only wanted to help him, I didn't even know why but he needed me and I know what it's like to be an outcast, but I didn't think he'd .. he'd.. I had to protect him Usagi-chan, I had to do it for him, but he saw us and he didn't want to listen to me! He didn't want to listen, but I just want to help him, and now he's probably off trying to kill himself and I.. I don't know how to find him." Sobs wracked the girl's thin frame. "I just know that jerk James is going to find him and kill him and there's nothing I can do about it! I just want him back, Usagi-chan, I want him to see how much he means to me..." She dissolved into tears.   
  
"Who, Kagi-chan? Who?" Usagi pressed softly. Her blue eyes were wide and worried, hoping that the feeling growing inside of her was wrong, that this growing sense of dread was misplaced. Kagi didn't answer for a moment, simply crying. Usagi opened her mouth to prompt her again when Kagi fell silent for a moment, tears leaking from the corners of her eyes.  
  
"Tora-chan." She whispered, and then began to cry again.   
  
Usagi felt numb, unfeeling almost. Her dream came back to her again in pounding, brilliant reality. Tora, the Beast. Kagi, the girl. .. James McClaire, the bounty hunter. She knew with a suddenly clarity what it meant, and her heart almost broke. "God no.. Shit.." She whispered to herself, then looked down at Kagi, her eyes suddenly resolutely.   
  
"Kagi, I'm going to do something right now that I need you to keep secret. You can't tell 'anyone', got it? I'm going to try and save Tora, but I need you to trust me." Kagi nodded mutely, a bit puzzled, and Usagi stood, pulling the other girl up with her. "Luna!!" She called softly up to her room, repeating it twice before her cat finally appeared, shaking her head groggily. "Luna, Tora's the beast. Kagi's been helping him, but he ran away. We have to find him."   
  
Kagi sweatdropped a bit, despite her anguish. "Usagi-chan, you're talking to your-"   
  
But she didn't finish, for right then, Luna broke in. "I'll call the other Scouts on the communicator. You get over to Rei-chan's temple, I'll tell them to meet you there!" Luna commanded. Kagi stared, then looked at Usagi.   
  
"Usagi-chan.." Kagi said in a very small voice. "Your.. your cat.. talks.."   
  
"Yeah. Get ready Kagi-chan, 'cause that's not all." Usagi said, pulling Kagi towards the door. She didn't respond to the questioning glance that Kagi shot at her, the two girls slipping outside. Usagi led her around to the back of the house, into a dark alley.   
  
"What are we doing, Usagi-chan? We can't be digging around in the trash, we have to find Tora-chan before McClaire does!" Kagi whispered urgently, her heart thudding with tight fear for Tora, and the pain that his rejection of her had caused. She felt tears well up inside of her again, but pushed them down, for right then Usagi halted, glancing around.  
  
Usagi stood. "We're going to find Tora-chan." She said quietly, slipping her broach off. Kagi stared at Usagi in amazement. Where was the Usagi that she was so used to? This Usagi was so mature, so in control of the situation, with a quiet confidence. Then..   
  
"MOON COSMIC POWER!" Usagi cried, and threw her hand up in the air. Kagi's eyes widened as before her, the soldier of love and justice formed from the innocent schoolgirl she'd gone to for a shoulder to cry on.   
  
Super Sailormoon straightened, the light dying away as she turned to look at Kagi, smiling. "So, whadda ya think?"   
  
"Ve.. very nice..." Kagi stuttered, still in shock. Super Sailormoon grinned, but then her mission set back in, and her face became solemn again. She turned to Kagi, reaching out and grasping the other girl's hand. Her azure eyes stared into Kagi's violet ones for a moment before she smiled slightly.   
  
"Don't worry Kagi. We're going to save Tora." Super Sailormoon grabbed Kagi's hand, then looped an arm around her waist. "Hold on tight," she told her with a small smile, then bunched her muscles underneath her. With a single leap, they were up and over and on top of the building next to them.   
  
Kagi clung to Sailormoon as they leaped over the city. Usagi-chan.. no, Super Sailormoon, never seemed to tire. It seemed like forever until she landed in the courtyard of a temple. A raven haired Scout stepped forward, a tall brown haired one, a golden haired on, and a blue haired one in back of her. The Sailor team. She.. She could recognize them now. Ami-chan, Rei-chan, Makoto-chan, Minako-chan. Why hadn't she seen it before?   
  
Her thoughts were brushed aside as Sailormoon stepped forward, turning to Ami-chan... Sailormercury. "Kagi-chan says that James-san is after Tora-san. We need to find him, and help him."   
  
"Why?" Sailormars burst out, opening her hands. "Odangoatama, he tried to kill all those innocents!"   
  
"It wasn't his fault!" Kagi yelled, stepping forward. The Scouts turned to look at her, almost as if they were just realizing she was there. Her shoulders were set, one hand rubbing the bruise on her arm. Tears glistened in her eyes. "Don't you understand? He's going to die! He only has a few hours left, at most, then whatever has happened to him, a curse or whatever it is, is going to wear off and he's going to DIE! Please! Please..." She trailed off, a tear slipping down her cheek, pain in her eyes.   
  
Sailorvenus stepped forward, putting a hand on Kagi's shoulder. "If you say he's .. good,.. I guess we'll take your word for it. We have to find him, and end this.. One way or another." Kagi looked up at her, quietly resolved.   
  
"He's not evil."   
  
"No one said he was," Sailormoon said gently, smiling. Her smiled faded a bit, her azure eyes serious as she gently continued: "But no one said he wasn't. Don't worry Kagi, we'll figure this out, as Venus said, one way or another. Sailormercury can you-"  
  
"Two steps ahead of you Sailormoon." With a soft swish, she activated her visor, tapping on her computer as she slowly turned in a circle. The Scouts waited, watched, Kagi having to force herself to breath. Sailormercury sighed, taking off her visor. "I.. I can't get a trace on him. He's not a youma.." She shrugged.   
  
"Damn!" Sailormoon whispered, biting on the tip of her thumb's glove, worry flooding through her.   
  
Silence.   
  
The Scouts looked at each other, each with their private misgivings, Kagi burying her face in her hands. Her shoulders shook slightly with fear and pain. She had to find Tora, she had to! She couldn't let him die angry at her, thinking that she'd done what she'd done because she hated him.. Then, suddenly, she froze.   
  
"Kami... I .. I know where he is!" She burst out, the Scouts turning to her once again.   
  
"Where, Kagi-chan? Where??" Sailorjupiter prompted, her hands tightening into fists, green eyes boring into Kagi. Her whole frame was taut, her blazing gaze falling on Kagi, who looked away slightly.  
  
"I .. I don't know why I didn't see it before!" Kagi whispered, laughing bitterly. "Kami.. It makes perfect sense.." She raised her head to look at them, eyes filled with glistening, glittering tears.   
  
"He's at Hangecu Tower."   
  
  
Chapter Two: Wednesday night/Early Thursday Morning; Hangecu Tower  
  
He paused, pulling his hands out of his pocket to look at them, clenching and unclenching them, feeling his normal face. His hour.. It was almost up. One thing he could say about the Fae was that she did have some compassion. She'd given him the ability to assume his human form for an hour at a time. However, it didn't matter whether he wanted to or not, as soon as an hour went by, his bestial form was resume, no matter where he was.   
  
He looked up at the Tower. "Home.." He muttered, listening to his gravely voice, rusty from disuse. He was home, he told himself. Back to his shelter, to hide in while he died.   
  
He felt empty.   
  
Kagi, his mind screamed out.. Kagi could break this.. Kagi was the answer... 'No!' He mentally raged, gritting his teeth against these feelings that flooded through him. 'She made her choice. She isn't the one for me. She tried to betray me!! There is no hope for me... It's time for me to return to my solitude.. To sleep, to die...'  
  
He raised his head, his teal eyes glittering with anger, tears, and grief. Shaking his head, he walked into the darkness of the building. The blackness, the smell of death and decay, the quiet,.. it welcomed him, as familiar and comforting as the fairy tales he'd once upon a time loved.   
  
He slowly climbed the stairs, his footsteps making muted echoes through the dark hallways. Feeling empty, feeling numb, he stood in the doorway to his lair. It had once been a very plush apartment. Now, everything was ripped, torn, faded, or musty,.. or all of the above. His feet raised little clouds of dust as he crossed the dirty red carpet to the pedestal.   
  
The rose...  
  
He stroked the iridescent orb, the only source of light in the room, feeling its cold fire spread through his fingers, tingling and prickling, exciting and hurting every nerve. The rose was still that vibrant, eye-shocking ruby red, its stem still round and emerald green, leaves still wide and lush looking.   
  
A tear fell from his eye to the orb. There was only one petal left on the rose. The rest lay littered on the bottom of the orb. The petal was barely hanging on. It seemed like it was torturing him.   
  
"Just fall.. damn you.. Fall..." He whispered, and let his head rest on the orb's surface, welcoming in the pain it sent through him to touch it.   
  
Then, it happened.. His hour was up. With a low snarl of pain, he felt himself fall forward on all fours, losing his human form. He was a beast again. He looked down at his paws, his claws, and then shook the remains of his torn clothes off of him, letting his human side go.. Slipping into his instincts, into his bestial mindset. He didn't want to think anymore. He didn't want to feel. He didn't want to even be.   
  
He turned his eyes from the darkness to the orb, and sat down on his haunches. Another tear slipped from his teal eyes, sliding down his fur to rest like a small diamond against the dark chestnut of his fur.   
  
And then, through the silence, came the ominous click of a rifle being loaded.   
  
"It surprises me, first of all, that you could walk away in your human form. It wasn't until after I'd walked four blocks that I made the connection.. Tricky cur..." James stepped into the room, slowly raising the gun, the crossfire trained on Tora.   
  
Tora didn't move, didn't respond.   
  
"I mean, it makes perfect sense now, but it was quite a shock then." James's cold eyes looked around the room, walking with slow, sure steps to face Tora from the other side of the room, staring at the orb with a small smirk. "And then, I managed to follow you here. Good thinking on my part." He laughed coldly, his amusement fading as he looked back at Tora. "Where's the girl? I know she's here.. Stupid wench..."   
  
Tora's eyes were dull, almost unfocused. "The girl is not here," he said at last, still not moving.   
  
"Oh, she's not? I don't believe you in that. Because, you see, Tora, that girl is deeply attached to you.." He laughed again. "Even when I offered her everything that a girl would ever, could ever want, all she could think about was saving her precious Tora-san..." His voice was mocking.   
  
Tora's eyes focused on him suddenly, warily. "What are you talking about, hunter? I saw you two in the hall.. That didn't look like protecting me at all...."   
  
"I was!" James and Tora turned at the same time to see Kagi standing in the doorway, her chest heaving, violet eyes sparkling with tears. The Sailor Scouts stood behind her. Slowly, she walked towards Tora, her hands held out, eyes pleading. "It was the only way, Tora-san, to keep him away from you. I.. I didn't know what else to do! It was the only thing I could think of to keep him from barging into the apartment where I'd hide you. I'd never hurt you. All I wanted to do was to protect you. That's all I've ever wanted to do."   
  
Tora's eyes widened slightly, watching Kagi as she stopped halfway from him, slowly drawing her hands back to herself, looking away quietly. Tears shone on her cheeks. She.. she was only protecting him! His heart suddenly thudded in his chest, and he found himself rising from his crouch, his eyes still on her trembling frame. She cared.. She really cared...  
  
"Kagi.. I-" he began, but suddenly, there was a low chuckle, breaking through their thoughts.   
  
"'I was ooonly protecting you oh deear Tora'..." James snickered again, mockingly. "Give me a break. You enjoyed it you wench, and you know it. And why do you waste your tears on a beast? He can't feel, can't care in return. He's just a beast!"   
  
"HE IS NOT!" Sailormoon stepped from the doorway, eyes blazing as she gently put her hands on Kagi's shoulders. "He's not just a beast. He's a living person. He may have the body of a beast, but he has the heart of a man." Kagi looked at Sailormoon, her eyes shining her thanks.   
  
"I don't care what he is, that bounty money is mine!" And then James raised the gun, squeezing the trigger.   
  
"NO!!!" Kagi screamed, flinging herself at Tora, knocking them out of the way. The bullet grazed her upper arm, tearing a hole in her shirt. Tora's paws gently cushion her fall, and he rose with a soft growl in his throat, looking down at her with worry and wonder in his eyes. Kagi slowly pushed herself to her feet, looking up at him with a small smile.   
  
"MARS FLAME SNIPER!" Sailormars cried, the fire-arrow cutting through the barrel of the rifle, melting it as it halved it. The useless barrel cluttered to the ground. "We won't let you hurt him anymore!"   
  
James raised his head to look at them with a small smirk. "You can't stop me." Suddenly, the Scouts were flying back, pinned against the wall by some unknown force. "See, Scouts.. I'm not just a man. There are a lot of things you don't know about this world. For one, that which you call the Negaverse isn't an alien body. There are lots of us scattered around the globe, biding our time till we find the Key to unlocking the Fae's power, then we'll destroy you all."  
  
"The.. Fae?" Kagi's voice was hushed, silent.   
  
"Yes, the Fae." James snapped in reply. "See, there are two non-human races on this world. There are the Dark Ones, those that remain of Metallica's forces, the evil ones banded together. Then there are those of the Light, the Children of the Sun. These are the Fae, the mystical beings of power who keep we of the shadows at bay. The Fae draw their power from a mysterious Vessel, some weapon or tool that holds the greatest power in the world. It would dwarf your Crystal, Sailormoon brat. Our mission is to find this power, this key of light and goodness. Once we have the key, we can unlock the Vessel, and rule the world for once and for all."  
  
"What does that have to do with us?" Tora snarled, standing protectively between Kagi and James, his long tail thrashing back and forth in anger. He seemed to glow, to radiate with his rage.   
  
"Everything." James smiled, his eyes falling on Kagi, who stared back in anger. "I was once told, but Metallica herself, that if I found the Beast, that the Key would virtually fall into my hands. So, hearing about your little rampage was a dream come true. I knew that if I came here, I'd make a little money, and fulfill our quest. For the Key!"   
  
Kagi's chest was heaving slightly, strands of chestnut hair falling into her face, obscuring her eyes. She could see the Scouts fighting, striving to free themselves from their imprisonment. "We'll never let you get that..."   
  
"What are you going to do, Kofukuno Kagi?" He gestured with his hand, and Tora went sliding back. With a roar, the beast leaped at James, but James raised his hand again, and Tora hit a wall, crumpling to the ground. Slowly he advanced towards Kagi, eyes mocking. She scrambled for a weapon, swinging at his head with a old lamp. He knocked it out of her hands and grabbed her wrists, pulling her to her feet. "Kofukuno Kagi.. The Key to Happiness.. But there's something you don't know. Your name, in an old version of the Japanese language can also mean something else." His smile grew even wider. "The Key to the Universe."   
  
Turning, he dragged her with him, towards the door. "TORA!! TORA!!" Kagi screamed, thrashing as she fought to get away from James. James's grip only tightened on his hand, pulling her along faster.   
  
"Kagi..." Tora whispered, fighting to stand, to go to her. He fell back down, his chest heaving, teal eyes following her, furious at his own helplessness. "Kagi!..." He only dimly heard the angry cries of Sailormoon and her Scouts as they fought to release themselves.   
  
And then, Tora stiffened, feeling a gentle, feather soft touch on his back. A familiar scent drifted to him, a soft light gathering in back of him, slowly forming into a tall woman, with long silver hair and violet eyes, a beautiful crescent moon signal on her forehead and two butterfly wings, transparent and iridescent arched out from her back. She wore a long, white gown.   
  
"Fae!" gasped Tora just as Sailormoon cried out "Mother?!"   
  
"Yes, and no," the woman said quietly, smiling. "I'll get to your questions in a minute. First off-" she raised her hand and gestured.   
  
Kagi and James suddenly stopped, James doubling over in pain, as if he'd run head first into a electric fence. Kagi seized the opportunity and slammed her foot into his shin. He let her go and she scrambled away, running to Tora. "Tora," she whispered, helping him to a crouching position. He smiled bravely as Kagi's eyes raised to the woman. "Who.." She suddenly paled, her violet eyes growing wide. "Grandmother..."   
  
"Yes, my granddaughter. I am Selene.. I'm your grandmother and.. a Fae." Selene's eyes turned to the Sailorscouts, and she gestured. They found themselves suddenly released, stumbling to their feet. "No, I am not your mother, dear Princess, but I am your aunt. I am your mother's elder sister. That is why when Tora-san saw you, he believed you were me. The resemblance, I admit, is striking..."  
  
"You're.. you're the goddamned Fae that cursed me!" Tora suddenly roared, trying to leap at her. She looked down at him with an expression of immense pity and... affection.   
  
"Tora, stop! You'll hurt yourself!" Kagi's cry was slightly muffled as she threw her arms around Tora's neck, trying to pull him back. He shook her off roughly, looking down at her with sudden anger.   
  
"Your grandmother cursed me. You're part of her.. My enemy!!"   
  
"No!" Kagi cried desperately, tears springing to her eyes. No! Not again! She couldn't bear to lose him, again! "Tora, please.."   
  
"No! No!!" Tora turned his head from her. "I be a normal man now, if it wasn't for your grandmother, for her," he snarled, raising his head to glare at Selene angrily. "For all of you Fae!"   
  
He whirled away from them, and suddenly, Kagi's eyes widened, letting out a terrified gasp. "TORA! Watch out!" Tora whirled in time to meet the energy blast head on, letting out a cry of pain as he skidded back a few feet.   
  
"James, you have terrorized this Earth long enough," Selene said softly, angrily as she stepped forward, her wings fluttering as if to emphasize her words. James raised his head to stare at her with eyes filled with fury, snarling slightly.   
  
"Selene, you're forgetting something. I am stronger than you'll ever be!!" He raised his hands, smiling. "You passed your power on, remember, to that boy of yours Koori! And he passed it on to that brat over there" he pointed at Kagi, his face full of triumph. "And once a Fae passes on their power, they become weak! Your son was stronger than you were, but I still was able to kill him!"   
  
"You killed him! You killed my son! You're the one to blame!" Selene cried in sudden pain and anger, tears falling from her cheeks. "I've searched this world for years, to find my son's murderer, and now he comes to me with all the brash cockiness of a fool! I don't care how powerful you are! You killed my son, and I'll kill you!!"   
  
As if her words were a trigger, the Scouts stepped in.   
  
"MARS FLAME SNIPER!"  
"VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!"   
"JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!"   
"MERCURY AQUA RHAPSODY!!"   
"RAINBOW MOON HEART ACHE!!!"   
  
James was flung across the room by the fury of the attacks, the wall crumbling under the attack as his cry of pain and anger filled the room. Dust bloomed into the air, clouding and obscuring the sight.   
  
"Did we.. get him?" Sailorvenus asked hesitantly, into the silence.   
  
"No," Selene said softly. "You didn't."   
  
As if to prove her words, James suddenly leapt out of the clouds, gesturing again. The Scouts and Selene screamed in pain as they were flung back again, crumpling to the ground. James slowly dusted off his clothes as he stood, smirking down at them, then turning to Kagi and Tora, who were watching uneasily, not being able to help.   
  
"Your turn.." He snarled. Tora leaped to the attack, but James was ready. Snarling, Tora swiped his claws at James, the man ducking, slamming his fist into Tora's ribs. Tora let out an inhumane roar, diving at James, aiming to crush him. James rolled out of the way, then leapt on Tora's back.   
  
"Tora!! TORA!!" Kagi screamed, watching the two fighting, another lamp in her hands, ready to bash James if he got the opportunity. Tora and James rolled around on the floor. Suddenly Kagi screamed.   
  
James had pulled out a knife. Arching it over his head, he plunged it into Tora's chest, a river of scarlet blood rushing out. "TORA!!!" Kagi screamed, and screamed again and again. Tora cried out in pain. Kagi ran to him, shoving James away as she knelt by him. She didn't notice that James flew across the room, slamming into the wall.   
  
"Oh kami.. Tora.. Tora, please speak to me.. Oh gods above, please don't let this happen. Tora!!" Kagi wrapped Tora's hands in her own, rocking him softly. Tora opened his eyes, smiling quietly, one paw hiding from her view the hideous wound on his chest.   
  
"Kagi.." he whispered, and his voice was like a warm breeze, caressing her cheek. "Kagi, there's.. something.. I .. I have to .. tell you..." He suddenly bent over in pain, a wracking cough shaking his form.   
  
"No, Tora, it's ok.. Just save your breath. We'll help you. You've just got to save your strength. Just relax.." She soothed, gently smoothing away the fur from his eyes. He looked up at her, the need to speak to her in his eyes. And.. the knowledge he was going to die. "Tora, there's something I have to tell you," Kagi said suddenly, closing her eyes for a moment before looking down at him. "Tora, I l-"  
  
But what she wanted to say she didn't get to, for just then James slammed into her form, sending her rolling across the ground. She cried out in pain, slowly raising her head to look at him. He was laughing, the bastard, he was laughing in triumph and victory.   
  
"Perfect! I've killed the Beast, and now I've got the Key! I've won! I've won!!"   
  
Kagi began to weep, burying her head in her arms. There was no one to help her! There was no one left to stop this madman, to save her Tora.. There was no one! James had won!!.. Then, suddenly, a voice called to her.   
  
(Kagi... Kagi... Oh my daughter, my beautiful little girl...) The voice washed over her, soothing away her pain and her tears, wrapping her in its familiar comfort. Kagi nearly choked.   
  
"Daddy?" She whispered softly, feeling his arms around her as surely as if he'd been standing there next to her. She slowly raised her head, her heart thudding in disbelief.   
  
(Yes, yes my little Kagi.. It's me, your father. Listen Kagi, things are bad, but I know you can help. You're a Fae, darling, a Child of the Sun. You've got powers, powers that not even James can counter. See, when a Fae produces a son or daughter, most of their power goes to that child. Each generation is slightly stronger than they were before, for as they grow, they too gain their own powers to add to those they've been given. Honey, you've got all the powers of the Fae from before you, back to the Silver Millennium. You've just got to believe. You've got to concentrate on something you really, truly want, and use your powers to get that... Do you understand, love? You must destroy James!)  
  
"I understand Daddy. And I won't let you down." She slowly stood, reaching into herself. She knew it, with the sudden clarity of a revelation, she knew that she could do it. She had the power. She was pure power, she was a daughter of the Sun and a Child of the Light. She was the Key to the power.  
  
"James!" She suddenly yelled, commanding. James raised his head to look at her, his expression turning from annoyance, to shock, to hatred, and finally to rage. She was glowing. She was glowing with her power, sending beams of light into the furthest reaches of the room. Gleaming on her head was the sign of the silver crescent moon.   
  
"JAMES!!" She screamed again in hatred, pushing her power out. She wasn't scared anymore. There was no room in her to be afraid, not any longer. She hated James. He'd killed her father, hurt her friends, killed her Tora. He was going to die.   
  
He fought back, his power wrapping around him like a shield, and for one terrible moment, her power, the power of this light, this Universe, was pushed back, rebuffed. But then she looked at Tora, his chest scarlet, and her resolved was strengthened. She let out a scream of pure rage and anger, and the world erupted into light.   
  
James screamed in pain as the light shattered him, tearing him fiber from fiber, and then, into nothingness.   
  
  
Chapter 3: Wednesday night, Hangecu Tower.   
  
Kagi slowly let the power fade, feeling strangely spent yet empowered at the same time. As soon as her feet had touched the ground, she was running, stumbling towards Tora, tears in her eyes. "TORA!" She knelt by him, gently cradling his paw in her own, pressed gently against her heart.   
  
"Tora," she whispered again, and nearly cried in relief when his eyes slowly fluttered, and opened. "Oh Tora, he's gone.. He's gone, I killed him. I made him pay. You're going to be all right, I swear it..."   
  
His chest heaved as he weakly shook his head, smiling quietly, bravely, bitterly. "No, .. Kagi.. I.. I'm dying..." He gently "sh"ed away her objections, still smiling quietly, his eyes slowly glazing over. "The .. curse.. Kagi.. I'm going to die.. anyway... when the.. last petal falls... from .. the... rose...."  
  
"No! Tora! You can't leave me," Kagi sobbed, her heart breaking in her chest all over. Her tears rolled down her cheeks, sparkling like stars in the darkness as they fell onto Tora's rough fur.   
  
"I'll.. never really.. leave you... Kagi...." Tora whispered, reaching up with one paw to gently stroke her cheek, smoothing the tears away from her skin. She smiled through her tears at him, and he smiled, his head slowly relaxing backwards, an almost peaceful expression on his face.   
  
She cried out his name again as his paw gently dropped from her face, falling onto his chest, which ceased its regular motion. Folding herself over him, she began to cry again.   
  
And in back of them, in the glowing orb sparkling on the pedestal, the last petal on the rose slowly fell over, spiraling to join the other petals on the bottom of the orb.   
  
As it slowly settled to its place, Kagi whispered to Tora, one last time. "I love you, Tora."   
  
She began to cry again, her tears falling like rain onto his still body. Sailormoon rose from the rubble, she and the others having been awakened by Kagi's power, their wounds healed. Gently, she knelt by the other, folding her into her arms. Kagi wrapped her arms around Sailormoon and sobbed as if she was losing herself.   
  
Selene rose, her dirty, torn dress fluttering slightly as she took in the scene, tears shining in her eyes. Slowly she walked over to the orb, laying a hand on it.   
  
"I put the curse on Tora," she said softly, her voice breaking into and through Kagi's tears. "He was, when I met him, a cruel and selfish tyrant, a prince of the old Earth who hated the sight of anyone and everyone except his own reflection. I appeared to him, dressed as one of his peasants, and pleaded with him to change his ways, to let up on the harsh, demanding taxes and open his heart." She smiled coldly at the memory of that day. "He laughed at me and had me thrown out of his castle. I appeared to him two more times to plead with him, and on the third time, when he cast me out of his palace, I revealed my true form to him. He begged for mercy, told me over and over again that he'd learned his lesson and that he would change his ways. But it was too late for that. In my wrath, I put a curse on him. He would live an eternal youth, for a thousand years, until the rose in the orb began to fade. When the last petal fell from the rose, he would die..." She looked at her audience, smiling softly at their aghast expressions. "But there was one way, and only one way, to break his curse. He had to love someone, truly love them, and have their love given freely in return."   
  
Selene turned her violet eyes to Kagi, smiling quietly. "Strange how Destiny chooses to arrange itself. The granddaughter of the very Fae who'd cursed him.. She would release him from his curse." She walked to Tora's still body, facing Kagi as she knelt by his form. "Do you love Tora-san, Kagi-chan? Truly love him?"   
  
Kagi nodded furiously, her throat thick. She swallowed repeatedly, whispering out, "Yes. Yes Grandmother, I love him. I truly love him."   
  
"And he loves you." Selene slowly stood, a strange smile on her face. "In that case..." Her voice trailed off, into the silence.   
  
Kagi's eyes were drawn to Tora, widening slightly. With a shock of pure brilliance, a beam of light shot from the wound on his chest, bending over to arch gently underneath him. It wrapped around him faster and faster, hiding him from view.   
  
And then, the beams exploded out and a fully human Tora slowly drifted back to Earth, clad in the rags of his bestial form. "Tora...?" Kagi whispered, slowly moving back to Tora's side. Brushing a stray strand of dark chestnut hair from his smooth face, she looked down in awe at the most handsome man she'd ever seen in her life.   
  
Suddenly, he began to breath again, drawing in a heaving breath of air that spread through his entire form. He coughed, sitting up, teal eyes blinking open. "What...?" He looked around the room, his eyes wide. "I.. I'm .. alive?"   
  
"Yes! Yes, you're alive Tora, you're alive!" Kagi flung her arms around him, sobbing again, this time in joy. Tora looked down at her, raising his hands to look at him.   
  
"I'm alive.." His voice was an awed whisper. "And I'm human!!" Sudden joy coursed through his being, and he hugged Kagi to him, kissing the top of her head. She raised her head to look at him, eyes shining with tears. "You're crying again.." He said softly, gently brushing the tears off of her cheek.   
  
"I'm.. I'm just so happy.." She whispered, smiling. "You're alive Tora, you're alive, and you're here, and you're human.. I.. It's like a dream come true.." She brushed her tears away furiously, suddenly embarrassed. "I'm sorry, Tora..."   
  
"Sorry for what?" Tora asked, gently catching her hands, smiling as he tilted her chin back up to look at her.   
  
"I.." She began, but then blushed, unable to finish her thought, unable to tear her eyes away from his.   
  
"Don't be sorry for anything.." He whispered, and gently held her to him, leaning down to gently capture her lips with his. She closed her eyes and leaned against him, trembling with joy. He pulled away a bit, looking down into her violet eyes, and then kissed her again.   
  
It wasn't until they heard a gentle giggle they realized once again that they weren't alone. Blushing, Kagi slowly stood, offering her hand to help Tora up. He stood and looked around, his eyes falling on Selene. She looked at him in reply, watching, almost as if she were waiting for him to condemn her again.   
  
Then, Tora dropped to his knee before her, bowing his head. "Thank you, Selene."   
  
Selene's eyes widened slightly, and then she drew him up into a gentle hug. "Welcome to the family, dear Tora."   
  
Then Tora turned back to Kagi, gently putting his arm around her shoulders. Looking around, his eyes fell on the pedestal. The orb had shattered, and lying amongst the shards of glass was a beautiful red rose, just beginning to bloom. He released Kagi to walk to it, taking the rose into his hand. Turning back to Kagi, he tenderly kissed her, holding the rose out for her.   
  
Wordlessly, she took it, holding it to her heart as she looked up at him, eyes shining with joy. Then, quietly, she wrapped her arm around his waist. Putting his arm about their shoulders, Tora looked around at all of them.   
  
"Thank you. All of you... Now.." He looked down at Kagi, smiling as he said quietly, "let's go home."   
  
  
~*~  
WELL. That's it! The end! That's all! Did you like it? Did you hate it? WHAT?? Please tell me! :) Remember, that address, what was it? Ah yes, amby-chan@sailormoon.com.. See? Email me!   
  
Thanks, keep smiling.. I hope you enjoyed it!  
  
Watch out for the next strange and unusual fanfic coming your way, from Amby's computer screen to yours! Until then!  
  
Sincerely,   
Amby-chan a.k.a. Lady Ambre  



End file.
